Stranger in a Strange Land
by Fenris412
Summary: AU: An encounter with powers beyond Harry's imagination ends with Voldemort's destruction. However, in order to save his world he must lose it. When Harry finds himself in Remnant with new powers and the ability to live life the way he wants, what will he, a stranger, do in this strange land. Rated M for language and detailed descriptions of violence.
1. Chapter 1

Stranger in a Strange Land

 **A/N: Hey guys. This is going to be a non-cannon/AU/Crossover fic due to the changes I'll be making. For sake of ease I'm going to be changing the HP timeline to a more present day. All characters are JK Rowling's and Roosterteeth's not mine. The events depicted here within are not real but are based off a multitude of different experiences, people, and personalities. Not sure about ships or bashing but I definitely will include some based on how the story plays out. For old readers, you know how it works, for the new ones please consider leaving a review as constructive criticism is always appreciated. As always, I am not JK Rowling or Monty Oum, nor do I own the Harry Potter or RWBY series. Now sit back, relax, and enjoy. Fenris.**

Dialogue Key:

'Talking'

' _ **Parsletounge'**_

' _Thoughts/Magic'_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 **Scotland, Hogwarts Castle: December 1996**

Harry ghosted through the long corridors of Hogwarts Castle on his way to the Room of Requirement. Years of sneaking around, coupled with recent training, had ingrained in him the ability to move silently and almost completely without notice. It had certainly come in handy when it came to dealing with fangirls and enemies, like Draco Malfoy. Few, if any, were aware of Harry's true level of ability. Contrary to popular belief, Harry was far more skilled than he seemed. The Triwizard Tournament and Voldemort's resurrection during his 4th year had been an eye-opening experience. He had begun personal training the day he discovered the Room of Requirement, with the help of the house elves. Then the fiasco at the Department of Mysteries and its aftermath had slammed the message home. Voldemort wanted him dead and the fate of the wizarding world rested on his shoulders. To top it all off he was facing an opponent who had a lifetime of magical training and experience. Ever since, Harry had been training relentlessly. When he wasn't training, he was learning as much as he could at a pace that would have left Hermione dumbfounded, had she known. Ever since Harry had realized the gravity of his situation his razor sharp and fierce intellect, suppressed and hidden thanks to years of abuse at the hands of the Dursley's, had been working at a furious pace. And so, Harry's crusade had begun; but every so often the weight of his burden would rest heavily on his mind. Today was one of those days. With a soft sigh Harry paced before the Room of Requirement before slipping into the familiar configuration of his "headquarters". Behind him the door disappeared. The twenty by twenty room was well lit and comfortable. Directly across from the door, against the back wall was a large mahogany desk, a comfortable desk chair, and four massive bookshelves; two on each side of the desk. The shelves were stocked full of books on every kind of magic, muggle and magical combat, history, philosophy, runes, arithmancy, politics, mythology and anything that could possibly give him an edge in the coming conflict. The desk was haphazardly littered with open tomes, scrolls, quills, inkpots, and various bits of parchment with notes scrawled across them. The right wall held a massive fireplace in the center, in front of which rested a large maroon rug with a couch and several recliners. To the left of the fireplace was a door. It led to a small apartment with a bedroom, full-size bathroom, kitchen, and small dining room. The left wall had three doors set in it. The farthest room to the left held a full gym; complete with workout machines, free weights, a track, and a medium sized pool. The middle door held an armory. Inside was every kind of handheld weapon known to man. All kinds, sizes, and styles of blades, guns, and other weaponry lined the walls. Harry trained with many of them in order to be prepared as best he could, Lucius Malfoy was infamous for his use of an English rapier during the first war with Voldemort. The final door led to the room Harry used the most. He referred to it as the combat simulation room. Essentially the room would configure itself and training dummies into a simulation of actual events or training sessions that Harry would engage with in order to put himself to the test or learn new hand to hand or weaponry skills. All he had to do was make a choice from the book on the wall next to the door and when he was finished the results of the simulation would be displayed on a board over the door. All in all, it was an impressive set up by anyone's standards, but sometimes Harry couldn't help but feel that it was never going to be enough to tip the scales in his favor. Dressed in a pair of athletic shorts and a t-shirt, Harry dropped his stuff at the foot of the desk and stepped into the simulator room. Moving quickly, he selected a simulation he hadn't run before. It was labelled Operation Desert Storm: SAS Bravo Zero Two: Iraq, January 1991. The simulator fired up and Harry found himself outfitted in muggle combat gear. Without hesitation he threw himself into the firefight, making use of his non-magical weaponry just as much, if not more, than his magic. After an hour of furious fighting, Harry got caught in the open and was hit by enemy fire. The simulation marked him as Killed in Action and shut down. Harry feel to his knees and slammed his fist into the floor.

"FUCK!"

His hair was, uncharacteristically, plastered to his head and his face shone with sweat. Bruises littered his arms, shoulders, and back as a result from dodging and aggressively throwing himself into cover. He felt like his legs were on fire and his breath came in uneven, ragged gasps. Despite his rapid increase in knowledge, physical strength, endurance, skill and determination it was never enough. It didn't matter what simulation he ran he still died, every time. He had fought hundreds of battles both muggle and magical, ancient and modern yet every time he died. How long he survived varied depending on the simulation, but the end was always the same. With a grunt, Harry picked himself up of the floor and went to shower. An hour later he was sitting at his desk, slogging through a book on ancient Norse magic, when his patience snapped.

"WHY!?"

His scream of fury echoed around the room, the following silence broken only by the heavy tome as it crashed to the floor. Harry slumped to his knees with his head in his hands, utter defeat marring his face.

"Why?" He sobbed into the deafening silence. "What did I do to deserve the doomed fate that I have been given?"

"Nothing child, this is the work of men, not gods."

Harry threw himself to the side and rolled into a crouch, as his training and natural instincts kicked in, wand pointed at the people who now stood in the room. There were five in total. The oldest was a large, muscular, one eyed man with short white hair and beard. He was dressed in dark red and brown clothing, with a tattered black cloak hanging from his shoulders and a spartan gold crown upon his brow. In his hand he held a long spear. His single, dark blue eye shone with knowledge and power as the man gazed at Harry. To his right stood a woman, of a similar age if Harry had to guess. She was tall and slender with whitening blonde hair. She had a soft and comforting face, adorned with a kind smile and green eyes that were not to dissimilar from his own. She moved with easy grace and poise. Next to her stood a younger man. His hair and beard were a fiery red and his face was that of a warrior. He was tall with the typical warriors build and was wearing some sort of leather armor with sheep skin chain mail. A massive hammer hung from his belt. The man's face was blank save for the single raised eyebrow. On the old man's left stood another young man with a lithe build, noble face, piercing gray eyes, and jet-black hair. He was dressed in a forest green tunic with two short swords belted to his waist. The final member of the party was a woman who stood to the left of the man in green. She was a strange one. She seemed to be made up of light and dark which was divided in the middle. On the light side her blonde hair was tucked behind her ear showing one brilliant blue eye that seemed to be scrutinizing every inch of him. Her dress on that side was white and fell to just above the floor. On the dark side, her jet-black hair fell in a curtain over that side of her face, concealing her features from view. The dress resembled that of a widower.

"Who are you?" Harry's voice cracked like a whip with its sharpness. "How did you get in here?"

The one with the hammer took a step forward, his hand falling to the haft of his weapon as Harry's wand swung to aim at him.

"I admire your courage kid but if you point that wand at my mother again you will feel my wrath mortal."

The man's voice rumbled like distant thunder, carrying with it the same threat.

'Well excuse me. It's not like five-random people I've never met, who still haven't identified themselves, just appear in a room that no one has access to." Harry replied in a sarcastic tone, his anger overriding his natural instinct to cower in fear.

The man in green looked at the others and shrugged.

"I like this kid."

The older woman rolled her eyes.

"Of course, you do Loki."

She walked over to the warrior and placed her hand on his arm.

"Relax Thor, can't you see that we startled him. Of all of us I would have thought that you would understand the most hmm?"

The man grumbled as he removed his hand from the hammer and stuck his thumbs in his belt. The woman then turned to Harry.

"Perhaps we should start over."

Harry's mind was racing at light speed. Ignoring the woman for a moment he turned to the man in green.

"You're Loki?

"Yes." A simple but mind-blowing reply.

Harry turned to the warrior.

"And you're Thor?"

The man nodded. Harry looked at the three-other people in the room.

"Then I suppose that would make you Odin, Frigga, and Hel, right?"

Frigga turned to Odin.

"I told you he was intelligent."

"Indeed, you did," replied the King of Asgard

The man's voice was gentle, but it had an undertone of steel and undeniable power. Harry was shaking his head, his wand hanging limply in his hand.

"My intelligence aside this isn't possible. I've finally gone insane. There is no way that I am actually standing here holding a conversation with five of the most powerful and influential members of the Norse pantheon. It's just not fucking possible."

"Why don't we all take a seat," Frigga's voice washed over him like a warm summer breeze. "Perhaps we can explain."

Harry looked at her, a dumbstruck expression on his face. He sighed, "It's not like it can hurt."

He stowed his wand in its holster and collapsed into one of the recliners. The deities sat opposite him on one of the larger couches.

"One moment please." Harry muttered. "Dobby!"

A sharp crack heralded the arrival of another being.

"Yes, Master Harry Potter Sir?"

"Two things Dobby. First can you see the people sitting on the couch? Or is it just a figment of my imagination?"

"Dobby be seeing thems."

"Well then, please bring us some tea and a platter of sandwiches if you don't mind."

"Dobby is not minding at all Master Harry Potter Sir."

With a crack the elf disappeared. A few minutes later he returned with the requested items before leaving again. After Dobby had left, Harry turned to his guests.

"Explain please."

Frigga smiled, "As you have already deduced, we are Asgardians, as to why we are here, well, we are here to help you. We…"

"Why," Harry interrupted, "Why help me, why now, hell why at all?"

"Because things are not as they should be, nor will they be as they should in the future." Odin replied. "The Norn's are angry. Fate has been twisted in a manner in which it should not have been."

"What do you mean?"

"Lives that should have gone on were lost, events were twisted, the future broken and you, you are at its source."

"WHAT!"

"Voldemort!" Hel spat the name as if it were made of venom, "That bastard split his soul and then separated those pieces from his body in order to create physical anchors. They tie him to this plane of existence. Such an act should not have been possible and because of it he has altered fate."

"We are coming to you now because fate has been twisted so severely that without intervention this world would destroy itself in a little over a decade. However, we are bound by rules and cannot interfere directly, so we have a deal for you." Frigga continued.

"You will do as we ask and destroy Voldemort and his soul containers. In return, we will grant you one gift each and the chance for a new life."

Here, Thor interrupted. "However, you must understand that you will not stay here. You cannot. In attempting to kill you, Voldemort split his soul and a piece of it attached itself to you, through your scar. The process of removing it will kill you. We will send you to a realm for outside of this one in a plane of existence that is separate from the one in which you currently reside. You will save this world, but in doing so you will give it up. Everything you know, and love will be gone forever with no hope of recovery. Nor will your new life be easy, even with our gifts. You will have to face life just as anyone else would."

"However, you would not have to bear the burden yourself, nor will you be alone." Frigga explained.

"This is crazy!"

"This is the burden you bear Harold Jameson." Odin's voice was strong, but it held a tone sorrow and finality.

"Bloody hell."

"Please believe us, if there was any other way we would take it. But this is the only way for your world to be saved and for your life to continue." Frigga was solemn.

Harry stared at the fire for a moment. " _I don't have a choice. If I refuse, I might as well nuke the wizarding world. But if I agree. Everything would be gone. Life here has never been easy, or even happy, but there were good times. Still. AGH, fuck me."_ Then he turned back to the Asgardians. "I'll do it. I have no choice."

Odin nodded once, "Then rise Harold Jameson."

Harry stood, as did the deities, and as he did the room changed. Now they stood in a grand throne room. The Asgardians stood on a raised dais. Situated in the middle was Odin's throne, Hlidskjalf. Odin stood in front of the right side of the throne with Frigga standing to his left. Thor stood at his father's right hand, Loki stood at his mother's left, and Hel stood at her father's left. Behind each stood their own throne. All were dressed in fine clothes.

"Kneel Harold son of James." Odin's voice rang through the hall.

Harry knelt. Hel walked down to him and placed her hand on his head.

"For your service to the realm of the dead, through your promise to destroy Voldemort at the cost of your life, a sacrifice you make willingly. I Hel, Loki's daughter and goddess of the dead, grant you the ability to summon the spirits of fallen warriors to aid you in combat for a short time. Since I have no symbol of my own, I grant you the mark of Yggdrasil. Let it be a reminder that from dust you have come and to dust you shall return. This I grant you."

As Hel walked back to her throne, a dark purple aura surrounded Harry before fading away. On his left arm, just above the elbow, an intricate tattoo of Yggdrasil appeared. Loki was the next to approach.

"For your service to my daughter, in returning to her the soul which sought to flee from death, I Loki Odinson, god of mischief and cunning, grant you the title and abilities of an Arihéðinn, an Eagle warrior. You will be able to shapeshift into an eagle as well as augment your human form with the traits of the eagle such as sight, hearing, or flight. I give you my symbol of entwined serpents. Let it be a reminder that strength and courage have their place, as do cunning and strategy. This I grant you."

This time a forest green aura surrounded him before fading away. A tattoo of Loki's symbol appeared on his shoulder just above Hel's.

Thor was next.

"For your service to the royal family of Asgard, in granting us the boon which we asked of you at a great personal cost, I, Thor Odinson, god of thunder and warfare bestow upon you the gift of War Bringer as well as the strength and knowledge to wield it. This sword was forged by the dwarf brothers Brock and Etri, to serve as a weapon for my steward. So long as you wield it, it will feel weightless, stay forever sharp, and be a symbol of my gratitude. I give it to you freely and bid you well. I grant unto you my mark, Mjolnir, may it serve as a reminder of the warrior's code. He who lives without honor shall find no rest. This I grant you."

A dark blue aura surrounded Harry and a tattoo of Mjolnir appeared on his right shoulder and a magnificent two-handed broadsword appeared strapped to his waist in a well-made leather scabbard. Frigga walked over to him and looked down with a smile.

"For your selfless sacrifice and service to all those whom you love, I, Frigga, Wife of Odin and Queen of Asgard grant you a family in your new world. Never again will you feel alone, nor will you bear the burdens of life by yourself. I grant you my symbol of the full moon and the Aurea Borealis. Let it serve as a reminder of life's beauty, that even in the darkness there is light. This I grant you."

Frigga bent down and kissed him on the brow. As she did a soft silver aura flowed around both of them and Frigga's symbol appeared as a tattoo over his heart. Finally, Odin himself stood above him.

"You have been given many good gifts today, but I would give you one more. For your service to the people of Asgard and the Realm Eternal in destroying Voldemort and restoring the balance of fate, I, Odin, Allfather of Asgard and King of the Realm Eternal, grant you the knowledge of runic magic, the knowledge of mind magics, and the knowledge of the world to which you will go. Unto you I bestow my symbol, the Vulknut held by my servant Freki and guarded by Huginn and Muninn. May it serve as a symbol of my gratitude and may it be a reminder to be ever watchful till the end of your days. This I grant you."

A golden aura surrounded him and on his back a tattoo of Odin's Vulknut, held in the jaws of the wolf Freki and flanked by the ravens Huginn and Muninn, thought and memory, appeared in the center of his back.

"Rise Harold Jameson, friend of Asgard."

Harry stood.

"Thank you. I appreciate your gifts and promise to use them wisely."

Thor grinned. "Just make sure to hit that little button just under the guard of War-Bringer when you get there. The sword has some secrets to share."

Harry was puzzled by the cryptic message but nodded his understanding all the same. Then he turned to Hel.

"Now it's my turn, what do I do?"

"It's fairly simple. First summon the Deathly Hallows to you through your right as the heir of Ignotus Peverell. Then summon the spirit of Voldemort before you, per your right as the Master of Death, and send him to his final judgement. Then relinquish your claim on the title Master of Death for all of eternity. Once that is done we will give your things and send you on your way."

Harry did as he was told and sure enough a dark, oily, black substance leaked from his scar, sending him to the floor writhing in agony, and joined the rest of Voldemort's spirit before he sent it to its final judgement, screaming in fury the whole way. It was only due to the Asgardians pulling him into a place between worlds that allowed him to complete the task. The Asgardians then gave him an enlarged mokeskin pouch for his belt that contained some money, his invisibility cloak, which was now a normal if long lasting invisibility cloak, his firebolt, some food items, a few spare changes of clothes, background documents, and some sort of electronic device they called a scroll. He also took his custom trunk which contained an apartment, identical to the one in his headquarters and stocked with personal items and necessities, and a library which contained every book in the Potter and Black libraries,

"Good luck Harry" Frigga said. Then the world turned white.

 _What is up guys and girls. I Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my new fic. Gotta admit this was a fun one to think of and I hope that you guys will enjoy what I have planned. That said Harry is not going to be some godlike, OP character who drastically changes the story. For now, the story will follow pretty closely to the original. FOR NOW. Anyways please leave a review, constructive criticism is always appreciated. On a different note I apologize for the changes. I realized that I posted a draft of this chapter and not the final revision._

 _Happy Hunting,_

 _Fenris_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: What's up folks. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Standard disclaimer I am not JK Rowling or Monty Oum, Rest in Peace, nor do I own the Harry Potter or RWBY series. As always please consider leaving a review as constructive criticism is always appreciated. Now sit back, relax, and enjoy. Fenris.**

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 **Remnant: Unknown location.**

Once the light had faded, Harry found himself standing in a snow-covered forest. He was dressed in long blue jeans with a pair of tan combat boots, a dark green shirt, and a brown leather jacket. His sword and mokeskin pouch hung from his belt on either side. His wand was resting in its holster, which was strapped to his forearm. Harry looked at his surroundings and laughed.

"Well they certainly have a sense of humor."

A moment later the knowledge that he had been given in conjunction with his gifts and abilities slipped into his conscious. Harry used his Occlumency, which was much stronger now thanks to Odin, to sort through it all. Until he came to the parts regarding Loki's gift. Harry grinned mischievously.

"Well. There's no time like the present."

Harry took off his jacket and shirt, to not destroy them accidentally, and began experimenting with Loki's gift. First, he changed his eyesight and after a few moments ripped his hated glasses of his face.

" _I'm never using those things again."_

Then he began to manipulate his hearing. It was useful he supposed but not something he planned on keeping active all the time, unlike his eyes. The amount of ambient noises gave him a headache trying to sort through it all, and places like towns or cities would be even worse. Then he tried just the wings in human form. Surprisingly, the process was painless. Two ebony colored wings sprouted from his upper back and shoulders on either side of his tattoo. They were majestic things, he thought, and felt natural to him. As he began to walk and move around, moving his wings and getting a feel for the range of motion he found that he was perfectly balance. A part of Loki's ability no doubt. Harry waved his wand over both his shirt and jacket, altering them so that they would not be destroyed if he had his wings out. Once he was dressed again, Harry took a deep breath, and did a complete transformation. It was nothing short of awesome. Although, the form felt slightly foreign it was magnificent and was an exhilarating experience as he raced through the trees. Once he changed back he decided that he would keep the full transformation secret, and only use his augmented human form when required. Considering that a species known as the Faunus existed on Remnant, it would not be out of place for him to have animal traits. The knowledge Odin gave him covered everything from the Grimm, to the four kingdoms, and even addressed the basics of some sort of soul-based aura and semblances. He wasn't exactly sure what the last two were, but it wasn't an immediate concern, so he filed it away till later. Then Harry unsheathed War-Bringer. The sword reminded him of Anduril from Lord of the Rings. Remembering Thor's words, Harry hit the button located below the guard, and promptly dropped the sword in shock as it morphed into a rifle. Picking up his new weapon he ejected the magazine and cleared the chamber, catching the round that flew out as he did. Harry rotated it, so he could see the base of the round, and saw that it was a 6.5 Creedmoor. Looking back down at the rifle, Harry found that it reminded him of highly advanced version of the American M21, the sniper variant of the M14, complete with a long-range optic and cheek riser. With a grin, Harry replaced the magazine and loaded a round into the chamber before switching War-Bringer back to its sword form, by hitting the button just behind the trigger guard. Harry took out his wand and laid it flat on his hand.

" _Point me_ " he whispered while thinking of civilization. The wand spun in his hand before coming to rest pointing east, the eagle's instincts guiding his directional orientation.

"Guess I'm going that way."

Harry transformed completely and took off through the trees.

o00O00o

It was twilight and snowing heavily by the time Harry found civilization again. He stood on the edge of the forest looking at a massive manor like building that sat on the top of a small hill and was surrounded by walls. Farther to the east was a medium sized village that clearly had no monetary issues. Harry was about to head for the town when a threatening growl echoed through the trees behind him. He unsheathed War-Bringer and spun around. Facing him were three creatures of Grimm. They had large feline bodies, massive claws, and the malevolent red eyes. " _Manticores. Great."_

"Ah shit."

Harry threw himself backwards and rolled under a clawed paw as the first one lunged at him. The instant he got his feet under him he had to dive over the paw of the second and then dodge past the third. Knowing he couldn't fight three of them by himself, he took off running towards the manor. Although he hadn't planned on going there originally, he figured that it would have some sort of defense force and he needed backup, desperately. Harry took a quick look behind him and noticed that the Manticores were gaining ground, fast. With a grunt his wings sprouted from his back, pushing through the slits in his shirt and jacket, which tightened against the new appendages in order to be comfortable, and Harry took off. He stayed low to the ground, jinking back and forth across the plain to avoid the fireballs the Manticores launched at him as he raced towards the hill. The guards on the wall had finally noticed the action and opened fire on the Grimm, dust rounds arcing over his head to smash against their bone armor. When he looked back, he saw the Manticores open their wings and take to the skies, gaining ground even faster now.

" _Fuck me! Really?"_

The distraction was enough for the previously unknown fourth Manticore to spiral down from above and catch Harry in the chest with a massive strike from one paw. Luckily for Harry its claws had passed over his shoulder. Unluckily for Harry, the paw hit him like a freight train and launched him over the wall and past the astonished guards with no control. Harry saw the window coming and sheathed his wings curling into a ball as he smashed through it before slamming into a dresser that stood against the far wall. Behind him, the protective wall exploded, lighting the night sky through the snow, as the four Manticores broke through it sending panicked guards flying as they roared their primal fury.

o00O00o

Weiss was sitting at the dressing table in her large room. A roaring fire crackled in the fireplace on the opposite side of her bed, leaving the room a comfortable temperature. She stared out the window into the falling snow, a soft smile on her face as she ran a brush through her hair. Few had ever seen the Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company in such a relaxed state. She was dressed in a single piece dress that rested on her shoulders and fell to the top of her knees and flared out in the back, coming to rest just above her ankles. The long sleeves covered her arms before stopping at the wrist. The dress was a fade of color, starting with a midnight blue at the neck and lightening to white by the time it reached her feet. On her feet she wore a pair of gray high heels. Weiss sighed with a soft smile as she recalled the evenings events. Her father had put on a charity event to garner political support for the company. As such, he had required her to sing. She had enjoyed doing so but dealing with the people afterwards was tiresome. Hence the reason she had decided to retire early and relax in her room. She was shaken out of her thoughts by a roar that shattered the silence.

"What in the world."

Weiss stood and grabbed Myrtenaster from its case. As she turned away from her desk, the window exploded behind her as a dark shape hurtled through it before coming to an abrupt stop, having slammed into her dresser. The figure groaned and levered himself up, for the figure was a man, until he was down on one knee, resting heavily on a large two-handed broadsword. When he looked up his piercing emerald eyes meet her icy blue ones. The young man was certainly handsome. He had noble features that were somewhat softened, and his green eyes contrasted with his messy black hair. Weiss was once again broken from her thoughts, this time by the protective wall that surrounded the Schnee home exploding in a flash of fire, sending masonry and bodies flying.

"Go get help."

The young man's voice washed over her like a cool autumn breeze. He had an accent that was very gentlemanly in its sound, one that altered the emphasis and pronunciation of his words slightly. It took Weiss a moment to realize that he was speaking to her.

"Um excuse me?"

"Go get help. Hurry please."

As he spoke the man moved to the broken window and spun his sword, which shifted to a rifle form, in his hands. Taking cover behind the broken remains he opened fire. As if to answer the roar of the man's rifle, the largest Grimm reared back onto its hind legs with its wings spread and roared a challenge to the defenders. As it come down one of its massive paws destroyed the intricate fountain in the center of the courtyard. Without another word, Weiss rushed out the door of her bedroom, racing for her father's office. Behind her she could hear the echoing crack of the man's rifle, the automatic fire from her family's guards, the roars of the Grimm, and the screams of the injured. She ran faster, hoping she made it in time.

o00O00o

Jacques Schnee was deep in conversation with General James Ironwood of the Atlas military when his daughter and heiress Weiss unceremoniously burst into his office. Jacques stood.

"Weiss…" His voice held a note of warning in it. This had better be important.

"Manticores, there are four Manticores in the courtyard. They burst through the walls and punched some guy through my window. Now they are slaughtering the guards."

Jacque stared at his daughter in utter disbelief, but Ironwood was already moving. Withdrawing a scroll and large pistol from his coat he looked at her.

"Show me."

Weiss nodded and bolted back out the door with Ironwood hot on her heels.

o00O00o

Harry was fighting desperately. He was currently engaging two of the Manticores at once, while the guards provided a distraction for the third. Despite his cracked or broken ribs, manticores hit like a truck, he was faring better than the guards. Unlike the much slower and lighter dust rounds the guards were using, Harry was shooting 140 grain lead and copper boat tail hallow points, which were smashing into the Grimm with 2249-foot lbs. worth of energy. It was because of this that Harry had been able to kill one of the Manticores, hitting it between the eyes with a trio of shots, and wounded another, hitting it in the right shoulder with four rounds. Not wanting to draw the Grimm towards a building filled with civilians, Harry had jumped out the window, War-Bringer in sword form, and engaged the monsters. Now he was slightly regretting his decision. In any case, the Grimm were pissed, if their roars of fury were any indication. Coming back to the present, Harry deflected the claw of one before jumping over the paw of the other, slashing it across the flank as he did. Turning quickly, he jumped up off the hind leg of the uninjured Manticore and propelled himself towards the wounded one. With a loud cry he drove War-Bringer deep into the Grimm's already injured shoulder, driving the beast to the ground. Harry rolled as he hit the ground before launching to his feet and decapitating the monster with a ferocious strike. Turning quickly, he faced the last Manticore. Unfortunately for him he wasn't quick enough and was hit full in the chest by the Manticore for the second time that day. However, unlike the first time the monster's claws ripped into the flesh of his chest, leaving four long and deep wounds across his chest, starting at his right shoulder and cutting diagonally across to his left hip, passing just under Frigga's mark. The force of the blow broke more of his ribs and sent Harry flying, spinning through the air to land in the snow several yards away. Through the pain induced haze Harry managed to level his wand at the creature.

" _Confringo."_

The barely visible spell bridged the distance between the tip of Harry's wand and the beasts head in milliseconds. It connected at the same moment Harry heard a different gun boom, and the monster's head exploded in a shower of gore. Harry collapsed, wand instinctively sliding into its holster, as blood lose, pain from his shattered ribs, and the after effects of adrenaline hit him. Through the haze he could hear people running and then his sight was filled with figures, one of which was the white-haired girl he sent for help. Gasping in pain Harry tried to sit up.

"Someone needs to hold him down!"

"Weiss."

"On it."

The girl rushed over and sat in the snow above his head. Gently, she placed her hands on either side of his head and guided it to her lap.

"Relax, don't move. You'll only make it worse."

The girls voice was like an angel whispering in his ear. Harry couldn't tell if it was because that's what she sounded like or if it was the imagination of his pain filled conscious. One of the men ripped open a medical kit and began to examine his wounds.

"Four slashes, definitely from the claws. They're deep sir. Most of his ribcage is broken, and he has impact damage to his hip and lower back. I don't know if I can save him. His aura isn't unlocked so it can't help."

"Then unlock it."

"I can't, there something that's fighting mine. I don't want to unlock his and have it kill him."

Harry could feel his magic reacting to the presence of some foreign energy. His body instinctively relaxed when he felt the girl run her slender fingers through his hair. A moment later everything was swept away, and he was aware of only one voice.

" _For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and honor to rise in the defense of all, infinite in strength and unwavering in the face of death. I release your soul and by my shoulder protect thee."_

The girl's voice washed over him like water, awakening a deep and ancient energy that rose and fortified his magic. Pain raced through him as if fire coursed through his veins. An emerald green and brown flecked light encased his form. His eyes sharpened as they took on the qualities of the eagle and his wings sprouted from his back. In a distant part of his mind Harry recognized that because this aura was a manifestation of the soul his status as an Arihéðinn had made his eagle attributes momentarily visible as well. Then the pain overwhelmed his mind and the world turned dark.

o00O00o

Weiss stayed silent as the medic worked on the injured man. She was sitting with her legs to one side and the man's head resting in her lap. A circle of people stood around them. To one side of the medic stood her parents, her father's arm around her mother's shoulders. On the other side Ironwood was crouched, examining the wounded man closely. Normally, there would be no way in hell she would allow a man to lay as this young man was, especially in front of other people, but he had fought to defend her home and her family. In doing so he had suffered grievous wounds, so she made an exception. When she heard that his aura hadn't been unlocked she was shocked. The man had fought like a Huntsman and he had done it without aura! She was saddened when she heard that the medic couldn't unlock the man's aura and she subconsciously began to run her fingers through the man's hair. As she did his face relaxed and Weiss knew she had to act. Gently she placed her hands on either side of his head. Taking a deep breath, she spoke.

" _For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and honor to rise in the defense of all, infinite in strength and unwavering in the face of death. I release your soul and by my shoulder protect thee."_

A bright emerald light, flecked with brown, surrounded the man. As it receded the man gasped in pain and opened his eyes. Weiss saw his eyes sharpen, almost like a falcon's, and a pair of wings sprouted from his back.

"What? What's happening?"

"I have no idea. I've never seen anything like this in all my years as a medic."

The man abruptly fell unconscious. His wings retracted as if they were growing in reverse. Ironwood stood from where he had been crouched looking over the medic's shoulder.

"What's going on soldier?"

"I'm not entirely sure. There is still something else there, but his aura is active, and it should heal most of the damage now. Let's get him inside and to a bed. He needs to rest so his aura can do its job."

"No."

Weiss turned her head sharply to look at her father.

"What!"

"I will not have that animal residing under my roof."

Anastasia Schnee stepped out from under her husband's arm and turned on him. Stepping closer she poked him in the chest.

"I don't care what that man is. He almost died because he was protecting our home, our family, our daughter from harm. He will stay with us until he is well."

Jacque opened his mouth to argue, and then saw the steel in his wife's eyes. He sighed.

"Fine. But only until he is well."

The he turned and walked away. The medics put the man on a stretcher and the group of people marched into the house. Once there, they placed the young man in a bed, in the guest room in the east wing, down the hall from Weiss' room. Ironwood turned to Anastasia.

"I will have my men replace the window in Weiss' room and leave two platoons to watch over the house until the wall can be fixed, and reinforced."

"Thank you, James. Your help is appreciated."

The medic stepped out of the guest room.

"He is resting, and it looks like he will recover just fine. No movement for 5 days, his ribs need time to set and heal, even with aura. Then two weeks of limited movement, followed by another two of observation. If he seems to get worse take him straight to a hospital, but I don't think that will happen. Someone should probably keep an eye on him for tonight though."

"I'll do it."

Weiss blushed as her mother looked at her with a cocked eyebrow.

"I mean, I'm not going to be able to sleep anyways."

Her mother seemed to accept the excuse.

"Very well."

Weiss nodded and without another word ducked into the room. It was dark, but the moonlight shone through the window, and fell on the covers above the man's chest. Unable to help her curiosity Weiss lifted the covers to see the extent of his wounds. Heavy bandages covered the four long ragged slashes that cut across his chest, reaching from just blow his shoulder on the right side to just above his left hip. They were covered in blood. The parts of his chest that wasn't covered was severely bruised. He was muscular like a swimmer, with a lithe form but clearly defined muscles. On his chest, over his heart, was a tattoo. It depicted an unbroken moon with a bizarre pattern of colored lights beneath it. As she raised the covers to see, the moonlight shone on the mark and for a moment Weiss swore she saw it flash silver. Then the man shifted slightly, and Weiss yelped softly and stepped back, quickly dropping the covers in embarrassment. With a sigh she seated herself in the chair next to the bed and gazed at the man. For an hour she watched him sleep before she too succumbed to the embrace of the night.

 _Well how about that. Harry meets Wiess Schnee thanks to a heavy dose of his typical shitty luck. In any case I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I am going to take an early poll for Harry's romantic interest over the next couple of chapters. Note that I may decide to use one or none of the suggestions. As always please leave a review, constructive criticism is always appreciated._

 _Happy Hunting,_

 _Fenris_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: What's up folks. I hope you enjoyed the first couple of chapters. Standard disclaimer I am not JK Rowling or Monty Oum, nor do I own the Harry Potter or RWBY series. As always please consider leaving a review as constructive criticism is always appreciated. Now sit back, relax, and enjoy. Fenris.**

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 **Remnant: Atlas, Schnee Family Manor, Unknown Time.**

Harry slowly came back to consciousness. At first, he wondered why his chest hurt so damn much. Then the events of the previous evening come to the forefront of his mind. He winced in pain as he opened his eyes and saw that his chest was covered in bandages. Careful glancing around Harry took in his surroundings. He was lying in a comfortable bed situated in the center of the back wall. Across from him was the door. A dresser was pushed up against the left wall along with a desk and chair. War-Bringer was laid on the desk next to his bag. To his left was a single recliner. Curled up in the chair was the girl he had sent for help. She was clearly beautiful. Her light blonde, almost white, hair fell gracefully past her waist. She was wearing the same blue dress from the previous night and Harry took the time to notice that it clung to her petite form in all the right places. She had a beautiful face, with pale skin and delicate features she looked like an angel while she slept. Harry groaned softly, as he tried to sit up and pain lanced across his chest. Apparently, the girl was a light sleeper because it seemed like his quiet noise woke her up. Shifting to a more normal sitting position the girls looked at him. Absentmindedly, Harry noticed that her eyes reminded him of a robin's egg blue. He was brought out of his musings by a light cough.

"My apologies, I was lost in thought."

"That's the first thing you have to say?"

Harry was dumbstruck.

"Um…. Sorry?"

"You appeared out of nowhere, got punched through my bedroom window by a Manticore, fight like a Huntsman, almost die, all without ever introducing yourself or explaining what in the hell was going on and the first thing you say is that you were lost in thought?"

The girls voice was slightly amused but mostly incredulous. Harry winced.

"I'm sorry. I'm not quite sure what to say. I wasn't exactly invited to stay the night."

"Well you could introduce yourself."

Harry laughed, and promptly gasped in pain.

"What exactly do you expect me to say. 'Ah good morning Miss allow me to introduce myself. My name is Harry. I'm the guy that got punched through your bedroom window by a 800 lbs. Grimm. How are you?' That would be a little ridiculous don't you think?"

The girl gave him a wry smile.

"I suppose it would be rather bizarre wouldn't it."

Harry nodded, "Yes it would be. So, how about we start over. My name is Harry Potter."

"I'm Weiss Schnee."

Harry reached out and took the hand she offered him, grimacing slightly at the pain as he did so.

"Well Miss Schnee, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Now if I may be so bold, how long have I been asleep?"

Weiss pulled a scroll from a pocket in her dress.

"A little over 12 hours."

"What? That's surprising." Harry mumbled to himself. " _Magical commas usually knock me out for way longer."_

"Well Miss Schnee, thank you for caring for me."

"You are most welcome. Do you mind if I ask you a couple of questions?"

Harry nodded reluctantly. "You may, but I reserve the right to not answer."

"I would expect nothing less. Tell me then, where are you from? Your accent is… not one that I have encountered before."

Harry winced again. In all the excitement of arriving on Remnant and the ensuing fight and loss of consciousness, he hadn't really thought of home at all. Now, the girls completely innocent question had brought up memories of a place he could not return to and people he would never see again.

o00O00o

Weiss observed Harry's reaction to her question. He grimaced as if in pain, which he probably was. When he looked at her, she gasped quietly, his eyes were filled with a grief and sadness so deep that she thought it could drown her. His words were dejected and filled with pain.

"My home… my home is gone. My people were at war with an enemy who cared little for the consequences of his actions. He destroyed my home, my world, and killed thousands of people, innocent or otherwise in an attempt to take over. He failed, and he was destroyed. But my home was lost to me. Everything I ever knew and cared about is gone for eternity."

"How did you get here, I mean why did you come to my home?"

"That was never my intention. I was actually heading for the town at the base of the hill. I was hoping to find transportation to Vale, but then I was ambushed by the Manticores. I needed help and I was reluctant to lead such powerful Grimm to a place filled with innocent and defenseless people."

Weiss nodded. Strategically it made sense. Then she remembered her manners.

"You must be hungry; would you like something to eat?"

Harry smiled. "That would be greatly appreciated."

Weiss walked to the door. "I will be back momentarily."

She slipped out of the room, closing the door quickly and leaning against it.

" _This is going to be interesting."_

She had no idea that her thoughts were echoed by the rooms lone occupant.

o00O00o

The day past slowly for Harry. Soon after Weiss returned with some hearty soup and water for him, the rest of the party showed up. Harry was introduced to Weiss' parents and General Ironwood as the medic changed his bandages and checked his injuries. After he had eaten, they began grilling him for answers. He explained everything as best he could, leaving out magic, Earth, separate realms, the Norse deities and a couple of other minor details of course. Ironwood seemed satisfied, but Jacques was not.

"Where are your wings?" The man sneered. His was face twisted in a snarl of obvious distaste and his tone left no questions. He was not asking a question, he was demanding an answer. An answer he was not going to get. Harry's face went from cordial and polite to cold and hard. His eyes shone with steel.

"My wings are none of your concern sir. How I got them and what I am are none of your business."

"Bullshit! You are in my home, under my roof, benefiting from my care! I deserve to know whatever I deem necessary!"

"Then I will leave immediately. But I repeat. My wings are none of your concern."

"You rotten little…!"

"Jacques!"

Anastasia spoke up.

"Enough. It is clear that he will not speak about it. And frankly you are the only one who cares. He protected our family. That is good enough for me."

"This is not the end of this."

Other than that, the day had been fairly pleasant. Exhausted, Harry passed out early in the evening.

o00O00o

 **Remnant; Schnee Family Manor, Late Winter.**

Harry healed fairly quickly and within a couple of days was up and about. Six weeks passed, and Harry continued to heal and a rapid pace. Despite Jacques reluctance, Anastasia had convinced Harry to stay with them. She had managed to get him to admit that he didn't have a place in Vale but that he was going to attend Beacon Academy in the fall. The background papers that the Asgardians had provided for him made it the obvious choice. Since Weiss was going to Beacon as well, Harry agreed to stay. Harry's presence seemed to be a bright spot in the Schnee household. Weiss' younger brother Whitley had come to admire him and the two often joined forces to prank Weiss and her older sister Winter. Weiss and Winter enjoyed the change from what used to be a fairly strict and regulated home life. Anastasia saw his presence as a blessing, recognizing it as the glue that was pulling her family back together. She sighed. Jacques had become more and more distant as he focused on the company. The White Fang had become more active in recent weeks and it was infuriating her husband to no end. However, the thought of Harry and Whitley's trip to the village market brought a smile to her face, she hoped that Harry would be a good influence on her son.

o00O00o

"Come on Harry! I want to go to the electronics shop. The new scroll comes out today!"

Harry laughed at Whitley's antics.

"Slow down kiddo. We just have to stop by Asgard's Armory and then we can head that way.

Harry had almost died of laughter when he first saw the name of the village blacksmith shop. He refused to explain to Weiss and Winter, who were with him at the time, but it still brought a smile to his face every time he saw it. Harry couldn't help but smile as he and Whitley walked through the village. It reminded him of Diagon Alley. The bell over the door rang as they stepped into the spacious and well-lit armory.

A voice echoed out from the room behind the counter "One moment!"

"Take your time Vulcan." Harry called back.

Since arriving on Remnant Harry had realized that names, he associated with various mythologies were common names here, since the mythologies didn't exist. In this case the name Vulcan simply happened to be that of the local blacksmith.

A massive man stepped out from the backroom. He was about 6' 4" and all muscle. He had kind brown eyes with a bald head and wild red beard.

"Harry my friend! And Whitley. How are you?"

"I'm well Vulcan and you?"

Harry and Vulcan had become fast friends the first time they meet. Harry had given Vulcan a challenging piece, a custom semiautomatic pistol in .45 ACP that switched into a large KBAR (A/N: look up the Sig Sauer P320 X5 if you want to know what the pistol form looks like.) to work on and Vulcan was the only person outside of the Schnee household and Ironwood who knew about Harry's wings, it had been necessary for Harry's armor.

"I'm doing well. I assume you're here for your armor?"

"Yup."

"The helmet isn't done and won't be for a while. Some of the specifications you asked for are going to require delicate work and expertise that I don't have. Hopefully, I'll have it done for you a couple of weeks after you get to Beacon."

During the period in which Harry was recuperating from his injuries, Weiss, Winter and Whitley had taken time to explain to him various jobs, careers, and professions that were available on Remnant. In the end Harry had chosen to apply to Beacon Academy in Vale, in order to be a huntsman. Although, he had hated the reason for his training back in England, he had actually enjoyed the training and combat. He saw no reason why he shouldn't use his skills and hone them in order to help everyday people.

"The armor itself is done though. And well, I think you'll be happy. It came out fantastic, if I do say so myself. It's heavy though."

"It'll be no problem. And don't worry about them helmet. Like I said when I commissioned it, it's probably the most complicated thing I could've designed."

"That it is my friend. Well then I'll just go back and get it."

When Vulcan returned, he was carrying a pair of armored boots, what looked to be legs made of metal, a pair of armored gauntlets, pieces of armor designed for the arms and shoulders, and a large metal breastplate. All of it was painted an OD green with dark brown markings, and on each piece was Vulcans trademark, a flaming hammer set perpendicular to an anvil, and a Vulknut, with the entirety of Odin's tattoo painted on the back of the breastplate. On the side of each thigh was a magnetic plate for Harry to attach additional weaponry to and on the belt was several magazines pouches for both his rifle and pistol magazines with room for an emergency medical kit or other essential equipment. Harry was astonished at how it had come out. Never in his wildest dreams did he think it would look this good.

"Holy shit Vulcan. It looks awesome."

"Some of my best work that. Now give it a try. Put the legs on first but don't lock them till you get the boots on. It'll seal at the ankle forming one piece."

Harry put the armor on, discreetly adding a feather weight charm, he would use ruins to make the effect permeant later, to each piece as he did. Although the charm wouldn't eliminate all of the weight it would reduce it considerably, allowing Harry to move quickly and effectively in combat. When he was finished the ensemble looked very impressive. (A/N: Imagine a lighter form of Mjolnir armor from Halo minus the helmet.) Harry attached War-Bringer to the custom mount on the back of his breastplate and placed his pistol on the magnetic lock on his right leg. The armor felt natural and moved smoothly with him.

"Go on and test your wings."

Harry did and was pleasantly surprised to feel the armored chest plate adjust for them as they deployed. Unlike most armor, Vulcan had added a gel layer and a micro plate layer beneath the metal in order to help absorb the force of blows, make the armor more comfortable, and allow pieces of the armor to shift in order to open up slits for his wings while still maximizing protection. The armor was a perfect fit without wings and with a little magic would become perfect with his wings as well.

"It's perfect."

"Excellent. You should have no problems getting past Beacon's entrance exam now. I mean you would have gotten in anyway, but I suppose you would rather do it on your feet as opposed to being punched through one of the windows."

Harry hung his head in exasperation at Vulcans joke. In the months since he had arrived on Remnant, he had become a familiar face around town. It hadn't been long before the story of how he was punched through Weiss' window had circulated around. He was never going to live that down.

Harry paid the blacksmith as Whitley laughed.

"Come on you, lets head over to the electronics store."

Harry turned away, when Vulcan called out.

"Be careful with that Harry."

Harry turned back and saw the seriousness of the blacksmiths face.

"Vulcan?"

"There are a couple of Faunus passing through. Not a problem as far as I'm concerned but you know how people are around these parts."

"I know. Thanks Vulcan."

Harry and Whitley left. It was illegal in all the kingdoms to mistreat Faunus but that didn't stop the racist tendencies. Especially those of the elites. It was a rampant issue in Atlas as far as Harry was concerned. Harry and Whitley were walking back towards the car when they ran across a mob of people crowding the street.

Harry stopped one of the people.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"Those filthy Faunus are here!" The man spat in the street. "We're going to make them leave!"

Harry's eyes hardened.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll go home. Whitley stay close to me."

Harry and Whitley began pushing through the crowd, Harry's anger mounting as they moved closer to the center. They got to the edge in time to see three Faunus pushed into the center of the street. It was clearly a family and they were all dog Faunus'. The man was standing shielding his wife and daughter from the hatred of the crowd, face set in a snarl with his canine ears laying straight back against his head. Harry walked over to him. The man swung to face him, eyes narrowing at the perceived threat. He relaxed slightly when Harry showed him his open hands.

"Go, I'll deal with the people."

"Thank you. I'm just trying to protect my family. We only just escaped the mines."

Harry's eyes narrowed.

"Escaped, mines?"

"We were captives, low paid employees you could say, forced to mine dust for the Schnee dust company. They paid us but not near enough to support my family and they have no qualms about using force to do make us do whatever they say and make us stay."

Harry was nearly apocalyptic with rage.

"Never again. I swear it."

The man shook his head. "I wish I could believe you."

Harry handed the man all the money he had left, almost $10,000 lien.

"Go, get yourself to Vale or Menagerie. It's not great but it's better than here."

"Thank you."

The man rushed to his family, gathered them and prepared to leave when a large man stepped from the crowd and threw a rock at the young girl. Harry's hand shot out and caught it.

The man roared in anger. "How can you just let those animals go!"

The man backed away in fear as Harry turned towards him. His eyes were dancing with furious emerald flames and crackling with power and rage. The rock crumbled to dust in his hand.

"I am letting them go because they are people, and all of you are going to go home before I do something I'll regret. Go. NOW!"

His voice spoke of his rage and his magic crackled and snapped like lightning around his armored body. The crowd quickly dispersed. The Faunus nodded once and quickly left.

"Whitley, take my hand. We are leaving."

"Harry?"

"Trust me Whitley."

The boy nodded and grabbed Harry's hand. With an explosive jump Harry's wings shot from his back and carried them into the sky. Rage burning in his mind, Harry winged his way towards the Schnee manor.

o00O00o

Anastasia, Weiss, and Winter were shaken from their conversation by a fearsome howl. However, it wasn't a Grimm. It was far more terrifying and far deadlier.

"JACQUES SCHNEE!"

The women looked at each other before racing out of the dining room. They arrived in the entrance hall to see Harry standing at the foot of the main stairs glaring at Jacques as he descended them. Harry's eyes were narrowed, his wings were out, and his body was shaking with suppressed rage. Emerald lightning lit the air around him and charged the room with electricity. Jacques scowled.

"How dare you summon me in my own home, boy."

Harry's eyes narrowed dangerously, and a creeping darkness began to appear in the edges of the room.

"I dare," He hissed "Faunus, the mines. Explain. NOW."

"I do not answer to you boy! What I do with my company is not your concern. How dare you demand answers from me!"

Harry's patience snapped. His wings raised giving him the appearance of an avenging angel. His face was twisted in a snarl, eyes narrowed and practically spitting flames in his rage as an unknown power rolled of him in waves. All the occupants of the room were paralyzed with fear as Harry stalked towards Jacques.

"You will give me the information I want." His voice was calm but was all the more terrifying because of it.

"No."

Harry reared back and punched Jacque in the face, his armor augmenting his natural strength allowing him to smash through the man's aura, breaking the other man's nose and sending the Patriarch sprawling to the floor. Reaching down Harry picked Jacques up by the collar bringing him to eye level.

"You act like I am giving you a choice. _LEGILLIMENS!_ "

The women shook in fear as the unknown power, directed by the word washed over them.

o00O00o

Harry sifted through Jacques mind, looking for proof of the Faunus man's claim. He hated using Legllimency but in some cases it was justified, this was one such case. Sure enough, he found plenty of it. Videos, pictures, experiences, reports, and every other kind of proof showed him the depth of Jacques bias and borderline enslavement of the Faunus. Harry broke the connection in disgust.

"You are not worthy of being called a human! You torture and subjugate others because of your greed and own sense of superiority. It will be your downfall! You want to see what happens when you walk that path?! I'll show you! _Me_ _moria Revelare_ _!"_

o00O00o

Silvery mist poured from Harry's temples as he brought up every memory of Voldemort and his Death Eaters. The mist formed a ghostly screen and the memories began playing. Each one was more horrific than the last. His memories showed the hatred and disdain purebloods had for others. It showed homes and businesses destroyed, innocents murdered, people tortured, rooms covered in blood; men, women and children dead or dying, a battlefield covered in bodies and one pointless death after another. The horror seemed to go one forever, one memory replaced by another in an endless stream. Then it all ended. The mist disappeared and the shadows which had covered the room fell back. The Schnee's gazed in silent horror at the figure who stood in their entrance hall. Sorrow and rage written all over his features as he gazed at the broken man that knelt before him. His words rang out in the silence, heavy and terrible.

"This. This is the path you walk. Thousands will die because of you if you do not change this. Your actions encourage thousands or more to behave like you. You have fallen so far into your hate that you cannot even see that which you have. You have a family who loves you, a successful life, honor, prestige, power. You have everything that lesser men spend their whole lives chasing. But if you continue on this path you will make someone like me. Someone who had to learn to fight, to survive the hate every single day. I swore that I would never allow someone to go through what I went through and I refuse to stand idle while you do it."

Harry knelt and looked the broken man in the eye. "Do not make me kill you. If you do not change, I will have no choice, I cannot allow your hate to destroy the lives of untold numbers of innocents. Already the White Fang rise up and murder innocents in a twisted sense of revenge, because men like you treat innocents like animals. My world is gone, and even before that it was less than what it should have been because of hatred like this. It was twisted and corrupted and, in the end, it was destroyed. I will not allow it to happen again!"

"Please tell me." The broken man sobbed in horror, "What did you just show me?"

And so, Harry told them. He left out everything from his childhood to his third year of Hogwarts saying that he had lived with his relatives and that his first 3 years were unimportant to the story and he changed details in order to hide the existence of magic. But he told of Voldemort and his rise, fall, and return. He told of the prejudice and the hatred that filled his old world. He told of the war, of the murders, explaining the scenes of carnage and death that he had showed to them. He told them the story of his old world and how the hatred there had destroyed everything. When he was finished, Jacques was unable to look him in the eye.

"How…. What…I..."

Harry pointed at the man's family, his wife, daughters and son, standing in the doorway of the dining room.

"Every man, woman, and child are as precious as your family. If you learn to believe that you will leave this path."

"But I…."

"NO! No buts, no excuses, no bullshit! You will destroy everything if you continue! You will destroy your family, your company, your friends, yourself. Everything you care about will be lost to you if you continue! No more! Grow the fuck up, man up, take responsibility for your behavior and fix this shit!"

"The cost. It will ruin me."

"It will cost you a whole lot more than your reputation if you don't! Yes, your reputation will take a big hit, but in the long run it will be better for you and your family. You need to learn that if you rule by fear and force you make enemies who will sacrifice everything to destroy you. But if you lead by example, with kindness and compassion tempered by purpose and hard work, than you will earn you the loyalty of those you lead. Imagine what you would do if it was your daughters or your son, who was forced to mine dust for hours a day, in shitty conditions all while being treated like slaves. What would you do to the man who forced that on them? You would rip apart heaven and hell in your vengeance. And yet that's exactly what you are doing to them! That's what it cost them for simply existing! And believe it or not but they have all the advantages in a fight. They can see in the dark, they are naturally stronger, faster, more agile with better reflexes. They have senses and traits that make it easier for them to survive. And you went and spent the last 25 years pissing them off! No wonder the White Fang hates you so much! You better fix this shit, or I swear to any of the gods you believe in that I will destroy you."

Harry turned to the rest of the Schnee's.

"I'm sorry it had to come to this, but I will not apologize for what I've done. Hold him accountable for his actions or he will be the downfall of you all."

With that he turned and left, leaving behind a distraught and broken family.

o00O00o

It took weeks for things to go back to any semblance of normal. The full extent of Jacques cruelty had been shocking for his family, but the divide was slowly healing. Jacques had stared death in the face and with the help of his family, Anastasia was almost as scary as Harry, realized that he could be something better than he was. The Schnee Dust Company made huge changes over several months and all of the Faunus that worked in the slave like conditions were given recompense. For those who had lost family members in the mines Jacques meet with personally and did his best to make up for his actions. It wasn't enough, it probably never would be, but it was a start.

 _What's up guys and girls. Hope you enjoyed the chapter as you get to see the first instance of the famous Potter anger in this fic. Keep in mind that the ship poll is still running so drop a review with your vote. As always please leave a review, constructive criticism is always appreciated._

 _Happy Hunting,_

 _Fenris_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: What's up folks. I hope you're enjoying the fic. Standard disclaimer I am not JK Rowling or Monty Oum, nor do I own the Harry Potter or RWBY series. Reminder that the poll for ships is still open. As always please consider leaving a review as constructive criticism is always appreciated. Now sit back, relax, and enjoy. Fenris.**

 _ **Chapter 4**_

In the months following Harry's confrontation with Jacques things changed dramatically. Thanks to the release and rehumanitzation of the Faunus by the SDC, the prevailing attitude across Remnant became much less aggressive and more grudgingly tolerant. It didn't happen overnight, but the change was there. Jacques reputation was shattered, but it was slowly being rebuilt as he made efforts to change the prevailing attitude. There were some stumbling blocks as radicals on both sides fought against the change, and there was one incident where the Schnee Manor was attacked by the White Fang, which was repulsed by an enraged Harry, but for the most part the opposition was minor. Now Harry and Weiss were preparing to go to Beacon. The family and Harry were currently in Vale for a singing competition Weiss was taking part in. Beacon would start two days later, and Harry was ready find his purpose in life.

o00O00o

Harry was back stage, leaning against the wall with his eyes closed as he listened to Weiss sing. Her voice was high, floating and haunting, her choice of song bringing back bad memories from his childhood.

" _Mirror tell me something. Tell me who's the loneliest of all?"_

" _It's not like it's her fault. I haven't exactly told them, well anything about my childhood really. Although Anastasia might have her suspicions."_

Then it was over, as the last note faded into silence and the crowd roared its approval. Weiss curtsied before walking over to him.

"How'd I do?"

Harry's trademark lopsided grin appeared on his face as he turned to face her. He bowed mockingly.

"Ah my Queen! Your sweet voice flowed like water over my humble form, astounding the mind with its beauty and elegance as always."

Weiss huffed and punched him in the shoulder.

"Jerk."

Harry's smile softened. "At your service mein Eiskönigin."

"And the winner of this evenings competition is…. Weiss Schnee!"

Weiss blushed and glared at him as he laughed. With a huff she turned and went back on stage to graciously accept her award. When she came back, she glared at him.

"Not a word."

Harry laughed as the two of them walked over to the rest of the family, Winter was absent due to her career as an Atlesian Specialist. Anastasia smiled.

"How about we go for a walk in Vale? We could get ice cream and see the sights."

"Sounds good to me"

"I could eat."

Harry shook his head, "And she wonders why we call her Snow Queen."

Everyone laughed at that. Well except Weiss, she huffed and punched him again.

o00O00o

The airship was agonizingly slow as it flew towards Beacon, at least it was in Harry's opinion. He and Weiss stood near the door to the ship, looking out over Vale and Beacon. Both were dressed in their combat gear. Weiss in her normal white combat skirt, jacket, and heeled boots with Myrtenaster strapped to her hip. Harry was dressed in his armor with a pair of brown combat pants and a dark green shirt underneath. His mokeskin pouch, which contained all his belongings and his trunk, sat on one side of his belt while the other carried his standard combat load. War-Bringer was attached to the magnetic plate on his back and his pistol sat on his right thigh. Beacon reminded Harry of Hogwarts, somewhat, and he wasn't exactly sure what to make of all of it. " _Guess I'll just go with the flow._ "

"What do you think it will be like?"

Weiss' voice broke him from his thoughts. He shrugged.

"Who knows? It's different for everyone I'm sure."

Weiss huffed and crossed her arms. "Well that was helpful."

Harry laughed, "Damn Princess. I don't know everything, and you know me, I tend to just figure shit out as I go."

Weiss smacked his arm. "Language Harry, and honestly I must be putting too much faith in your abilities if you can't even answer a simple question."

Harry opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by a hologram of a blonde McGonagall replaced the news on the screen in front of them.

"Hello and welcome to Beacon."

'Who is that?"

The comment came from a busty blonde standing next to a small girl in a red cape. Harry couldn't help but snicker because her question was answered a moment later.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious Academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace and as future Huntsman and Huntresses it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world."

The hologram abruptly disappeared. Harry turned to Weiss.

"Well that was something."

"Ugh. Can I take you anywhere without your typical sarcastic attitude?"

Harry grinned, "Nope, but would you rather deal with me and my sarcasm or mister airsick and puking." He stuck his thumb over his shoulder indicating a thinnish blonde kid who was clearly having trouble holding his stomach. Weiss' face crinkled in disgust.

"Ugh, that's not even a question."

Harry laughed. "Fair point Eiskönigin, but I'll leave you to have all the fun."

With a wink, he slapped the button on the wall next to the door, which opened with a slight hiss.

"Auf Wiedersehen!" Harry called as he stepped out into the open air. Weiss and the other passengers rushed to the window in time to see his wings snap out and lift him into the air. Turning tightly, Harry banked around and shot passed the windows, causing most of the passengers to jerk back in shock. With a whoop of joy Harry set off towards Beacon.

o00O00o

Despite knowing about Harry's wings, his little stunt had given Wiess a heart attack, not that she was ever going to admit it. She gave the sickly blond kid a wide berth as she walked off the ship, striding purposefully towards Beacon. Behind her were two servants who carried more than a years' worth of dust on a cart. In front of her the young girl in a red cape was talking to the large blonde girl. As she approached a group of people ran up to the blonde and then they all ran off together. The smaller girl spun around muttering about dorms before collapsing into the cart of dust.

"What are you doing?!"

The girl looked up at her. "Ugh, Sorry."

"Sorry! Do you have any idea the damage you could have caused!"

She was about to go a rant when a winged figure dropped from the sky and landed in a crouch next to her.

"Easy Weiss. She's obviously a little disoriented and I doubt you yelling at her or lecturing her is going to help."

Harry's calm voice washed over her and helped to soothe her frazzled nerves. Taking a deep breath, she turned back to the girl.

"I'm sorry, it's been a stressful day and these cases are filled with enough dust to literally blow us off the cliff."

"It's ok. And I am really sorry. My sister ran off with her friends, and I got really dizzy, and I'm not sure where to go or what I'm supposed to be doing, and I'm here two years early because Professor Ozpin invited me, and I'm really nervous, and I'm rambling aren't I?"

Harry laughed. "Maybe just a little bit." He reached down and helped her to her feet. "Don't worry about Weiss, she can seem a bit cold at first but once you get to know her, well. You'd be surprised."

"Hey!"

"What? It's true."

The girl giggled at the byplay between the two of them as Harry winked conspiratorially at Weiss. Harry turned back to her. "In any case allow me to introduce us. This is Weiss Schnee and I'm Harry Potter."

"Ruby Rose."

"Well Ms. Rose it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

o00O00o

There little group was soon joined by the blonde kid, whose name was Juane Arc. As they were walking Harry subtly lead the group towards the auditorium, using his enhanced hearing to guide them towards the sound of people. Once they were there, they were joined by the large blonde girl who Ruby introduced as her sister, Yang. The hall went silent as Glynda Goodwitch stepped forward with a tall silver haired man. Harry's eyes narrowed. There was something about the man, something that was familiar.

As the man, who identified himself as Professor Ozpin and Headmaster of Beacon, began speaking Harry realized what it was. The man had signs of magic use.

" _Sikt av Seiðr"_

Harry's sight changed as the Norse spell washed over him. The spell granted him a form of mage sight, allowing him to view wards, curses, magical spells, and even magical cores. Ozpin was an enigma. His form was colored in a soft emerald light indicating that he did indeed have the ability to wield magic, however it was not consolidated as a standard magical core would be. Rather, it took a similar form to the man's body, almost as if it was connected to his soul. Surprisingly, Ruby also had traces of magic, although hers were limited and centered on her eyes. Harry had never encountered another magic user in Remnant and based on the Schnee's reaction, magic was more of a story tale component rather than an actual ability. Of everyone in the hall, only the three of them had the ability to wield magic in any form.

"Hmm. Curious. _Avbryt_ " Harry's sight returned to normal.

"Yeah," Ruby's words shook him out of his thoughts. "He seemed a little off."

Harry shrugged, "It's not the worst welcome speech I've ever heard."

"Oh?" A nearby girl dressed in black and carrying a bizarre sword on her back joined them in time to hear Harry's last comment.

"Yeah, my old Headmaster started my first welcoming feast with the words 'Nitwit, Blubber, Oddment, Tweak' and then mentioned that one of the corridors on the third floor was off limits unless we wanted to die a painful death."

Ruby and Yang looked at him oddly. "That's…. not normal."

Harry laughed. "Trust me, there is nothing about my old school that was. In any case, I'm Harry, this is Weiss, Ruby, Yang, and Juane."

"Blake, Blake Belladonna."

'Nice to meet you, anybody have any idea where we are …."

Harry was interrupted as an orange and pink shape crashed into him and sent both of them tumbling to the floor. Looking up her realized that it was a girl.

"You're the guy that jumped out of the airship! That was so cool! Can you do it again, where are your wings, do you like pancakes, I really love pancakes!"

"NORA!"

Her tirade was cut off by a shout from an Asian looking guy with pink highlights.

"Why don't you get off him, so he can maybe answer you."

Harry stood and dusted himself off as the rest of the group laughed. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up fuzzballs."

Blake looked at him, shock flitting quickly across her features before disappearing into the mask of calm. "What do you mean by that?"

Harry waved his had dismissively. "Just a movie quote from my home."

He had noticed that she was a Faunas, a cat if he had to guess based on her bow. He could hear her ears rubbing against the bows fabric and his enhanced eyesight allowed him to see that the bow twitched every so often, even when there wasn't any wind. Not that he cared. It simply wasn't his secret to share.

The Asian guy introduced himself as Ren and the orange girl as Nora.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm going to get some food. You're all welcome to join me if you would like."

A chorus of agreement voted in favor of the idea and the group set off to find some dinner.

o00O00o

Harry laid back on his sleeping bag with his eyes closed. He was dressed in a pair of dark gray athletic shorts and a black t-shirt that depicted a Beowulf skull with a broadsword and a rifle crossed behind it, he had the shirt custom made and the sword and rifle were based off of War-Bringers forms. Shirts like this were common among his belongings as he had taken a liking to the United States Marine Corps way of dressing after several occasions in his simulator prior to leaving. Personally, he thought it made him look badass since the shirt defined his muscles, plus it made Weiss blush on occasion. People were milling around the ballroom, talking to friends, getting ready for bed, or just sitting around and reading. Ruby and Yang were off to one side talking, Ren and Nora were both getting into their respective sleeping bags, Juane was walking by in a horrible looking onesie, Blake was sitting against the wall reading, and Pyrrha, who had joined them at dinner, was trying to go unnoticed in one of the corners of the room, which left him and….

"Stupid, barbaric, uncivilized. Ugh."

"What now Weiss?"

"I don't have my mirror and so I can't brush my hair."

Harry sighed. Weiss had a very particular bedtime routine. Part of it was brushing her hair. It seemed to be a cathartic for her, and she was always noticeable relaxed afterwards. Harry knew that if she didn't brush her hair than she wouldn't be happy come morning. He sighed at sat up.

"Give me the brush."

"What?"

"You can't brush your hair because you can't see what you're doing. Knowing you, if your hair doesn't get brushed then I'm not going to get any sleep because you won't sleep, and tomorrow will suck because you'll be pissed as shit. So, give me the brush so I can do it."

Weiss looked at him, genuinely shocked. Harry had never offered to brush her hair before, for obvious reasons and because she had never asked, she supposed.

"Umm, you don't have to Harry, really it's no big deal."

"Just give me the damn brush already Weiss."

She handed it to him and turned so her back was to him. She stiffened when a tingle went down her spine as he ran the brush through her hair.

"Weiss, you need to relax, or this is pointless. Talk about something and try not to focus on what I'm doing."

"Ok, um… what do you think initiation will be like?"

"Hmm. It's hard to say for sure, obviously. It will probably be some way to test our skills but with so many kids I have no idea how they plan on doing that. I wouldn't worry too much, it's not as if they are going to launch us off a cliff into a Grimm infested forest or something."

As he spoke Harry ran the brush through her hair, gently straightening it, untangling any sections that had become knotted. Every so often he unconsciously ran his fingers through her hair, checking to see if he had gotten everything and marveling in the softness of it.

"That's a good point. I wonder how they are going to make teams?"

"Something random I'd guess. You don't want tons of friends grouping together cause that causes fights in the long run. But at the same time there has to be some way to balance the team."

"I hope I get a decent partner. I mean I don't want to have to be responsible for some dolt all 4 years."

"I wouldn't worry about it. I'm sure you'll be fine. Besides it's not like the professors are going to allow partners who can't or won't work together. That would be counterproductive."

"True. How are you so calm about all this? You act like it's no big deal."

"Come on Weiss, you know me. I always figure something out and honestly, it's not that big of a deal. I can work with most people and in case you didn't notice there are an odd number of us. So, if we all make it, which is what usually happens considering the average caliber of skill for applicants that make it this far, that will leave one person on their own. I wouldn't be surprised at all if that ended up being me. I'm used to working on my own and I have a wide range of abilities that give me more advantages and make it a viable option."

Weiss turned around to look at him. "Just because you're used to being alone doesn't mean you should have to be."

Harry smiled sadly, "It's part of who I am Ice Queen. Doesn't matter where I go or what I do. I learned not to fight it a long time ago."

He handed her brush back. "I'm going to sleep, and you should too. We have an early day tomorrow."

Harry laid back down and closed his eyes, praying that the nightmares wouldn't wake him like normal. Within moments he fell asleep, leaving Weiss to wonder at his words.

o00O00o

The next morning Harry was up, showered, dressed, and equipped before the sun was full in the sky. It was a habit that had been bred through repetition. He was sitting in the cafeteria sipping a cup of coffee, a drink that he had come to appreciate more than tea during his time on Remnant, when the rest of the previous days group filtered in. Weiss walked over to him with a bowl of yogurt and fruit.

"Had a goodnight?" Harry asked.

Weiss nodded. "It wasn't as comfortable as home, but it could have been worse I supposed. And you?"

"Slept like a baby."

"Well that's good."

Before long everyone was in the locker rooms grabbing their gear. Harry, who had already grabbed his equipment was double checking everything and as an afterthought he added a pair of MHEF (magical high explosive fragmentation) and a MI (magical incendiary) grenades, weapons that he and Vulcan had collaborated on. The MHEF was made by balancing two highly combustible potions in a chamber separate by the spoon. When the spoon was released the potions would mix and then explode within 4-6 seconds. The MI, on the other hand used the magical equivalent of Greek fire, almost like Fiendfyre in a bottle. Both would create widespread damage and while he didn't think that they would be necessary, Harry was a big fan of overpreparing considering all the shit he'd been through. In the background Nora was talking excitedly with Ren, Yang and Ruby were arguing ( _Something about growing up and drinking milk_ ) and Weiss was plotting Beacon's domination with Pyrrha. As Harry turned around Juane approached and began flirting with Weiss and Pyrrha, if what he was doing could be considered flirting. Harry walked over just as Weiss backed up, clearly uncomfortable with Juane's advances.

"Um, little help here Harry?"

"Hey Juane."

The kid turned towards him, his arms swinging as he did.

"What do you wannnnnnnttttttt!"

As the kid turned Harry grabbed one of his swinging arms, pivoted to his left and threw him to the floor. Harry knelt on his chest.

"Didn't anybody teach you manners? If a girl is clearly uncomfortable, back the fuck off."

Harry got off the other boy and walked away, "Dumbass" he muttered.

"You good Weiss?"

"Yes. Thank you."

Just then the speakers blared. "Would all first-year students report to Beacon cliffs for initiation, again all first-year students report to Beacon cliffs immediately."

"Come on Ice Queen, destiny awaits.


	5. Author Note

What's up guys. I figured it was time to take a second and address some of the reviews I've been getting. First of all, thank you to everyone who did review. I am truly genuine in my wish for constructive criticism because it makes me a better writer and you guys tend to enjoy the story more.

Now for some of the concerns/questions that have been raised. Yes. Harry is a non-cannon personality to an extent. Here's why. The type of abuse Harry suffered at the Dursleys, which varies in some cases, is not something I have ever come close to experiencing or understanding. An event like that would severely effect a person's psych. However, because I have no experience with an event like that I cannot, in good conscience, attempt to write a character that accurately portrays that experience. That said, I can portray a character who has experience multiple life and death situations as well as situations which require a high level of thought while under severe stress. I come from a military family and have personally trained in situations like that, so I feel comfortable doing so. In this fic.

Harry is going to be a Warrior personality as opposed to his cannon Survivor personality. What's the difference? The survivor personality is the cannon. Harry does whatever is necessary in order to survive when shit hits the fan, but he never preps for it. His grades are often mediocre at best, he tends to avoid critical thinking, and despite having a room with literally unlimited resources that can be customized to your personal use, he doesn't train or push himself to be better. He simply survives.

The Warrior personality, on the other hand, is what I have been building. Harry strives to be better in everything, even before he gets to remnant. I apologize for my lack of explanation in the first chapter. The reason I introduced the room of requirement in the way I did is because it alluded to this mentality. It doesn't really matter if it was a modern combat simulation or tons of dueling dummies. The point I was trying to make is that Harry knows he is outclassed and outgunned, so to speak, and he is doing everything he can to prepare despite Dumbledore's negligence, which is a whole other conversation. That is why Harry's temper tends to be more expressive/violent. Like I said in his explanation to Jacques. He will do anything to avoid other people experiencing what he did. That is the point of a warrior. They/we fight so others don't have to. As a warrior personality Harry retains his saving people thing while losing the lazy aspect of his cannon character.

Moving on, yes, I killed Voldemort in a very non flashy manner. At the end of the day Riddle is a terrorist and terrorists should be hunted down and killed like they fucked up, rabid dogs they are, not in some flashy one on one duel where people can marvel in horror at their deadly skill. Just my opinion.

Finally, large paragraphs, like this one. I am trying to adjust my writing style in order to lessen the length of paragraphs of break them up into smaller chunks. I ask you hang with me while I work out how to best integrate that into my writing style. I think that's everything, but I may do this again if more constructive criticism pops up. Thank you to everyone who has read this story and another huge thank you to anyone who has reviewed, I seriously appreciate it.

Catch you later and Happy Hunting

Fenris


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: What's up folks. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Standard disclaimer I am not JK Rowling or Monty Oum, nor do I own the Harry Potter or RWBY series. As always please consider leaving a review as constructive criticism is always appreciated. Now sit back, relax, and enjoy. Fenris.**

 _ **Chapter 5**_

 **Remnant: Beacon Cliffs, Fall**

'You have got to be shitting me."

Lined up at the top of the cliffs was a series of launch pads. Weiss's eyes narrowed when she saw them. She turned to Harry as he began to panic.

"I distinctly recall you saying that it wasn't as if they were going to launch us into a Grimm infested forest."

"How in the fuck was I supposed to know?! I was making a joke! I didn't know that Ozpin is just as crazy as Dumbledore!"

"Of course. If we both make it through this I am going to filleted, you with Myrtenaster."

Harry watched her retreating form as she stomped off to one end of the launch pads.

He shook his head. "Well fuck me." Harry went to the other end.

The first-year students lined up on launch pads facing the Emerald Forest.

Professor Ozpin began "For years, you have trained to become warriors. Today, your skills will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

"I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams," Professor Goodwitch said. "Well, allow us to put your minds at ease. You will be assigned teammates…today."

"What? Oh."

" _Somebody is clearly nervous."_

"These teammates will be with you for the duration of your time here at Beacon," Ozpin continued. "So, it is in your best interests to be paired with someone whom you can work well with."

Harry snickered when he heard Ruby whine.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

Ruby's screech of despair almost made Harry cackle with laughter.

Nora turned to Ren. "See? I told you."

"After you've partnered up," Ozpin lectured, "make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Don't hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die."

" _Well that's cheery."_

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path, containing several relics. Each pair must choose a relic and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and will grade you appropriately." He looked at each one of them. "Are there any questions?"

"Um, yeah, sir?" Juane raised his hand.

"Good!" Ozpin said. "Now, take your positions!"

Harry heard Juane speaking to Ozpin about falling, landing and parachutes. Frankly, he thought that Juane was seriously out of his depth, or to put it bluntly. Juane was fucked. Every five seconds another pad fired. Harry watched Ozpin waiting for the moment when Juane was sent flying. Standing straight he stared at the man. "So, magic uh."

The next moment, wind was rushing past his face as he was launched into the sky.

o00O00o

Harry allowed the momentum of his launch to carry him to the peak of his arc before allowing his wings to spring from his shoulders, halting himself in midair with a grunt. Hovering carefully, he saw Weiss land near Ruby while Yang landed in the same general area as Blake. Ren and Nora were off to one side of the forest while Juane was stuck in a tree near Weiss and Ruby thanks to Pyrrha's spear, with its owner moving quickly towards it. He wasn't concerned about the others. Farther to the North he spotted a crumbling circle of columns with pedestals resting in the middle. Without much thought Harry dived landing with a thud in the middle of the ruins. Looking around him he noticed that on each pedestal was a chess piece.

" _Great, just great. I get to be someone else's fucking pawn."_

Sure, enough there was only one black pawn sitting on the pedestal in the middle. With a sigh Harry grasped the piece and launched himself to the top of the cliff. From his vantage point he could see Weiss and Ruby fighting Beowolves with very hesitant teamwork, Blake and Yang were walking towards to temple, Ren and Nora were each fighting their own King Taijitu

while Juane and Pyrrha were nowhere to be seen. Harry's quiet observation was broken by a voice.

"That was an interesting comment you made Mr. Potter."

Harry turned to see Professor Ozpin standing behind him. Harry smiled.

"Perhaps, but then again I believe you know exactly what I'm talking about."

Ozpin raised his eyebrow, "Perhaps I do, but why not explain."

"You look at every application for every student who attends Beacon. Some, like Ms. Rose you invite after interviewing them or seeing them in action. But whatever the way you know every one of your students' qualifications. Yet you accepted mine in a few days despite never hearing of me and having only limited knowledge of what I can do. For some reason I highly doubt that you are not aware of my coming to the Schnee home and although you might not know exactly how, I would reckon that you have some rather; accurate suspicions."

Ozpin smiled, "You are very intelligent Mr. Potter, has anyone ever told you that?"

Harry's smile dropped. Of all the gifts he had received in his old life, Frigga's had been the dearest to him. Thanks to her gift she was able to visit him in dreams on occasion to guide him and offer him advice for a short time. That time had long passed but in their time together he had grown very fond of her and even still he missed the woman who, despite her power and godhood, had lowered herself to be like a mother or grandmother to him.

"A woman I love very much told me once. But she is gone now."

Ozpin looked at the young man sitting in front of him. His eyes held a sorrow like his own, if a little less, and yet he still fought on.

"Well, I think we should speak about your comment."

Just then series of rather bizarre events occurred. A scream rang out across the forest, followed shortly after by an explosion of rock as a Deathstalker burst from its lair and sent Juane's form flying through the air for a second time. It then proceeded to chase Pyrrha towards the temple. At the same time Nora rode an Ursa into the temple, where Blake and Yang were standing, followed closely by a panting Ren. Meanwhile, Ruby was falling from the Nevermore that she and Weiss had hitched a ride on in an attempt to find the temple. Not too far from the temple an Alpha Beringel was crashing through the forest towards the teens, having been roused from its nest by the screeching of the Nevermore and Deathstalker, roaring as it came.

"As much as I'd like to Headmaster it seems as though my companions could use some help."

"Indeed, we shall speak tomorrow then."

Harry shrugged, "Fine by me."

Behind him Pyrrha was knocked to the feet of the group while Weiss screamed as she began to fall from the Nevermore. Without another word Harry leapt from the cliff top and shot towards her.

Ozpin stared after him. "Good luck Mr. Potter. Not that you need it."

o00O00o

Harry caught Weiss with little trouble and lowered her quickly to the ground.

"Thank you, Harry."

"You're welcome, although I am surprised, I needed to help you at all. I would have thought that you would use one of your glyphs to catch yourself."

Weiss blushed slightly at his gentle reprimand. He was right after all.

"Great the gangs all here, now we can die together."

Yang's sarcasm made Harry grin.

"Not if I can help it."

Harry spun and grabbed the edge of Ruby's cloak. "Take it easy little Rose. As good as you are taking on a Deathstalker head on is a bad idea."

"He's right Ruby." Pyrrha walked to stand by him and Weiss.

"Weiss buy us some time please."

Weiss nodded and with little fanfare sent a wave of Ice dust towards to legs of the giant Grimm, freezing it in place and holding it there. With a satisfied smirk she turned around.

"Besides, there is no sense in dilly dallying, our objective is right in front of us."

"Good point Ice Queen, everybody grab one and let's get out of here before the baddies get back."

"I guess so, I mean our objective is to get an artifact and make it back to the cliffs. I guess there is no point in fighting these things."

Juane's face lit up at Ruby's comment. "Run and live. That is an idea I can get behind."

"What a surprise," Harry mumbled.

Weiss punched him in the shoulder as Ruby went to get a chess piece. "Hey, be nice."

"Bah, whatever."

Just then the ice holding the Deathstalker in place began to crack. Ren spoke.

"Time, we left."

With that the group turned and bolted towards the ruins at the base of the cliffs.

o00O00o

As the group approached the Nevermore alighted on the top of the ruins and screeched at the teens who had taken cover among the columns. Behind them the Alpha Beringel and Deathstalker both burst through the tress.

"Ah man, RUN!"

Juane's yell sent the teens scrambling while Nora stepped into the open, bringing her grenade launcher to bear, and fired her 40mm grenades at the Nevermore. Behind her Ren and Blake protected her from the attack of the Deathstalker while Harry delayed the Beringel by throwing on of his MHEF grenades at its feet, sending it stumbling back, roaring in fury.

Weiss dropped in and used one of her glyphs to extract Nora while Harry, Blake and Ren took off running. The cover fire Pyrrha provided for them did nothing against the enraged Grimm and none of them saw the Nevermore coming before it smashed into the bridge and split the group in two, Leaving Blake, Pyrrha, Ren and Harry stranded on one side and facing off against the thoroughly enraged Deathstalker and Beringel. Ren charged forward as Blake was knocked backwards. Then Nora appeared out of nowhere and smashed her hammer into the Grimm's head before launching herself backwards and knocking Blake off the cliff. Blake launched her sword into the wall and swung onto the Nevermore, striking it in the head and back before launching off it and landing with a thud near Yang.

Harry pushed off the ground towards the Beringel, which had just leapt off the top of a column and was bearing down on the others. Activating his semblance, he smashed into the Grimm's chest sending both of them flying back down the hill.

"Come on, you big ugly bastard. It's you versus me."

Following his recovery after coming to Remnant, Weiss had taken the time to teach Harry about a person's semblance and aura. This new knowledge had led to one of his last conversations with Frigga, where she told him that Thor's gift of War-Bringer was more than just a weapon. Thor had essentially made Harry his emissary on Remnant and as such it had affected his semblance. He quickly found that he could very easily control his elemental magics, especially those associated with wind and lightning and eventually learned that he didn't need to use magic at all to summon them. It wasn't until later that he found out that it wasn't just his magic that was affected. Thor's gift had granted him a fraction of the Aesir's legendary strength, it was not enough to make him godlike but plenty enough to make him stronger than most aura users. In addition, he found that his sword had a slot for his wand, which allowed him to cast magic as he fought and shifted smoothly and without difficulty between the sword's forms.

Now, Harry used his abilities to maximum effect. Lashing out with War-Bringer, Harry encircled the Beringels's legs with heavy chains effectively pinning the monster in place. Rushing forward he channeled magical lightning into the blade as he thrust it into the monster's knee with a yell. The lightning flashed and with a loud boom, broke the monster's leg and drove it to the ground. With a roar the Grimm backhanded Harry as it attempted to stand. Harry crashed to the ground several yards away, as behind him the Nevermore destroyed the ruins and the Deathstalker sent Ren flying into a column. Harry stood and promptly dove out of the way as the Beringel threw a column at him. "Fuck this." Harry charged forward and attacked the Grimm with all his might, slashing War-Bringer across the monster's legs, chest, and arms. His uncharged attacks did very little damage compared to his first. With a yell Harry vaulted off a fallen column and with lightning fast speed struck at the Beringels's head. But once again he was not fast enough.

The Beringel shifted its head out of the way and bit down on Harry's left arm, catching him in midair as it drove its massive fangs through his aura, shattered the armor on his forearm and speared into the flesh and muscle of his arm, breaking the bone beneath. Harry screamed in pain and fury. With another scream of incoherent rage Harry pulled his arm from the Beringels's mouth, snapping the fang lodged in his arm and drastically worsening his wound in the process, before blasting it in the face with a bolt of lightning as he let his wings carry him up and away from the creature. Harry replaced War-Bringer on his back and drew his pistol with his good hand, firing furiously at the massive Grimm while trying to gain space and time. As he dodged out of the way of the columns the beast was throwing at him, he made a desperate plan, praying that he had the strength to pull it off. Harry dove towards the Beringel, shooting it in the face as he went. The Grimm roared in fury and as it did Harry holstered his pistol and dropped his last grenade in its mouth. The grenade exploded sending the Beringel stumbling back.

"Holy shit. How is that fucker not dead?!"

In desperation, Harry grabbed his wand from its place in War-Bringer's hilt and began to cast one of the most complicated spells he knew. With a grunt he poured as much power as he could into the spell. _"Transverto in et misit serpens regem!"_ The bright green colored spell shot from his wand like a bullet and struck one of the fallen columns that littered the ground around him. Right as the spell left his wand a thrown column plowed into Harry, sending him flying backwards dazed and bleeding heavily. Meanwhile the column his spell had struck began to change, lengthening and growing slightly thicker, a head took shape and a tail and then it was done. With a hiss a massive sixty-foot-long stone Basilisk, King of Serpents, slithered forward and wrapped itself protectively around Harry, shielding him from the flying debris and the charging Beringel. Behind him Pyrrha and Nora killed the Deathstalker and Yang sent the Nevermore crashing into the cliff face.

" _ **What do you wish of me Master?"**_

Harry grinned despite the pain, " _ **Crush this bastard.**_ "

" _ **As you command, Master.**_ "

With blinding speed, the massive stone snake lunged forward and wrapped the crippled Beringel in its coils as Harry launched himself into the sky, gaining altitude with every beat of his wings. With a twist the serpent forced the massive gorilla's head forward. As the Beringel was pinned and crushed Weiss launched Ruby forward into the trapped Nevermore at the base of the cliff face which she proceeded to run up, pinning the Nevermore at the top and beheading it with a deft twist. As she landed, her scythe curled protectively at her feet, Harry dove headfirst. The sky darkened as clouds rolled in and lightning began to flash. With a cry Harry spun, placing his armored feet towards the struggling Beringel and Basilisk, summoning the lightning gathered above him as he did. Then he struck. As his sword drove into the exposed neck of the Beringel a massive bolt of emerald lightning raced from the sky and struck the hilt, obliterating the Beringel and the Basilisk in one strike and making the earth tremble at the force of it. The shockwave sent a wall of dust and dirt out from the center, obscuring everything from view. When it cleared, where once the Basilisk and Beringel struggled, now, there was only a crater with a lone armored figure crouched in its center. Harry stood and turned around to see the others, even Weiss, staring at him in shock.

"What?"

Yang spoke first. "Holy fucking shit."

o00O00o

"Dove Bronzewing, Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, and Sky Lark, the four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces, henceforth, you shall be called Team Cardinal. Led by…Cardin Winchester." The students clapped as the four teens walked off stage. After the events at initiation Harry had been rushed to the hospital wing by Weiss and the other. Weiss because she had freaked out when she saw the damage done to his arm and the others because they couldn't believe he was still standing. His little stunt of ripping his arm out of the Beringel's mouth had ripped most of the muscle and skin off of his forearm, exposing the shattered bone beneath. It was only due to a massive amount of rushed healing magic, 2 blood replenishing potions, 1 muscle knitting potion, a skin knitting potion, and a quick spell to transfigure the pieces of his shatter forearm into something that resembled a complete bone, that saved him an extended stay in the medical wing. Even that was lucky. Without his armor he would have easily lost the arm. A quick look by the nurse allowed him to be released fairly quickly with only a sling for his troubles. It was fucking irritating if he was being honest and he was going to have to vanish his transfigured bone and take SkeleGro in order to fully repair the damage. Of course, he wasn't going to tell Weiss that. Now he was standing with the rest of the group as they watched Ozpin name the teams.

"Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren, and Nora Valkyrie," Ozpin continued as the four walked onto the stage. "The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces, henceforth, you shall be called Team Juniper. Led by…Jaune Arc." The students clapped again, and Jaune looked shocked. Pyrrha was smiling at him.

"Huh? Me?"

"Congratulations, young man," Ozpin said.

Pyrrha punched his shoulder, sending the blonde to the ground, much to everyone's amusement. She smiled sheepishly as she helped him up, and they walked off stage.

"Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long," Ozpin said, "The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces, henceforth, you shall be called Team Ruby, led by…Ruby Rose."

The students began clapping again. Ruby looked shocked she had been chosen. Yang ran up and hugged her.

"I'm so proud of you!"

"That is all the teams. Thank you for your patience and for those of you who are hungry the cafeteria has prepared dinner for you. Your room assignments will be sent to your scrolls. Thank you."

Everyone in the group stared incredulously at Ozpin's retreating back as everyone else left the auditorium.

"What the hell? Why weren't you given a team Harry?"

Yang was clearly irritated as her eyes were glowing red and she had her fists clenched. Everyone else looked similarly irritated although Weiss just looked at him sadly. He had told her this would happen after all.

"Relax guys."

"Relax? Relax? You fought a fucking Alpha Beringel by yourself, came out of it with nothing more than a wounded arm, where full hunters and huntresses would have died. And yet when Ozpin doesn't make you part of a team you tell us to relax? That's bullshit!"

Yang was breathing heavily after her rant. Ruby stepped forward.

"I agree. We all fought together to win, you fought alone and even though you were hurt you still succeeded. Why should you be sent home?"

Harry held out his good hand, shaking his head with a smile. "Who said I was being sent home?"

As he spoke, he held out his scroll. On it was a message from Ozpin.

" _Mr. Potter. Due to the odd number of students in the incoming class this year one student will be allowed to act as a fifth member to a team. Due to your skill and ability you have been chosen for this role. Please come to my office to speak to me following dinner. Congratulations, Headmaster Ozpin."_

The group was shocked.

"I told you to relax. Seriously, I'll just request to be added to one of your teams or work with both. Based on the way you all fought yesterday I have a feeling that your teams will be working together pretty often. Now come on. I don't know about you but I'm starving."

 _Hey guys. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I did downplay Harry's reaction to his injury but then again that is his canon personality.(I do try and keep most aspects of his canon character.) At the same time, I was trying to give him enough skill to be reasonable assigned to the single person position without making him god-like which I said I would try to avoid. Obviously that kind of a wound would have serious consequences but it's just like Harry to do a quick patch job before fixing it in a more permanent manner when he is alone. Hopefully that worked out ok but as I always say constructive criticism is always appreciated. Catch you later and Happy hunting._

 _Fenris_


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: What's up folks. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Standard disclaimer I am not JK Rowling or Monty Oum, nor do I own the Harry Potter or RWBY series. As always please consider leaving a review as constructive criticism is always appreciated. Now sit back, relax, and enjoy. Fenris.**

 _ **Chapter 6**_

 **Remnant: Beacon**

Harry stood at the edge of the roof of the dorms, staring out into the Emerald Forest as the sun began to peak over the horizon. The teams had all retreated to their dorms following dinner. Luckily during the course of their conversation, Ozpin had offered to let him stay in a single dorm until such time as he decided to join team RWBY or JNPR.

 **Flashback:**

The elevator dinged as the doors opened, revealing the sprawling yet spartan Headmasters office.

"Ah, Mr. Potter. Please come in and have a seat."

Harry did as he was asked.

"Coffee?"

"Please."

Ozpin handed over the steaming hot mug of fresh coffee before taking one for himself. Harry nodded his thanks as Ozpin took a seat behind his desk.

"We have much to talk about Mr. Potter."

"I guess."

"Indeed. So, let me ask you this. What do you know of magic?"

Harry snorted violently, having attempted to stifle a laugh and instead having shot coffee out his nose, as he leaned forward, carefully placing his coffee on the desk. Ozpin waited till he had recovered before raising his eyebrow. Harry gave him a small smile.

"I know a great deal about magic Professor. How to see it, how to wield it for good or for ill, for gain or for loss. Every day I learn more. However, I believe that this particular aspect of conversation needs to be put on hold, for the moment."

Ozpin leaned forward, resting his arms on the desk.

"Oh? And why is that?"

Harry stood and walked to the windows, staring out over the campus and the city of Vale beyond.

"You and I both know that I will work with team RWBY and likely team JNPR. It may have been chance that brought us together, but it would be foolish and pointless to separate us now. Besides, I stayed with the Schnee's for over a year and Weiss is very dear to me."

Ozpin raised one eyebrow at that. Harry simply glared at him before he continued.

"Weiss knows much of what I have to tell, and I can only hide it from the others for so long. In time my ability to wield magic would become known. For good or for ill I do not know but I don't want them to have to discover it as if it was some terrible secret. I will tell them everything. Even the things that Weiss has yet to hear. A man can't fight with a group and not trust everyman with which he fights. That the majority of this group is women does not disprove that principle. So, I will tell them all and you are welcome to join us."

Ozpin nodded.

"That is well reasoned if a little aggravating."

Harry laughed.

"I planned on talking with them tomorrow after lunch if you are available then."

Ozpin clapped his hands together.

"Excellent, you will all come here then. Now. As for accommodations. You will not be allowed to bunk with team RWBY because of the drastic inequality in numbers between male and female. However, I will give you your own quarters which are sufficiently close to their dorm, for your use."

Harry nodded gratefully. "Thank you, sir."

"Very well. I will see you tomorrow following the conclusion of lunch."

"Yes, sir."

Harry stood and walked to the elevator. He knew a dismissal when he heard one.

 **Flashback end:**

Now he watched as the sung began to rise, signaling the birth of a new dawn. Harry shook his head and pulled off his shirt before launching himself into the sky. His arm had finished the painful healing process in the early hours of the morning. The others would not be up for another few hours and he loved to feel the wind across his wings and skin.

o00O00o

Harry was once again sitting in the cafeteria with a cup of coffee as the others began to slouch in, one at a time. It wasn't long before they were all gathered around large plates piled high with eggs and bacon, or in Nora's case, pancakes soaked in syrup. Weiss, who was sitting next to him, place her hand on his shoulder.

"Harry? Are you alright?"

She must have seen the solemn look in his eyes, he supposed, but it didn't really matter.

"Have I ever been ok Weiss?"

"I don't know. It just seems like something is weighing you down."

Harry shook his head at her canny ability to observe his moods.

"You'll know soon enough. And don't worry about me so much mein Eiskönigin. I'll be fine."

Weiss' eyes widened slightly as she looked around to see if anyone had heard their conversation. Harry only called her Eiskönigin if he was about to pull a prank, if he was reminiscing about his past, or he was feeling expressive for some reason. It was his way of showing emotion. Harry had turned back to his food, but Weiss gently grasped his chin and forced him to look her in the eye. She saw a mix of emotions in his eyes, but all were overshadowed by the grief and regret. She sighed and let him go as she tucked her legs beneath her and rested her head on his shoulder. She felt as Harry stiffened for a moment before relaxing once more.

"I'm sorry for asking."

Harry turned back to her.

"Don't be. There is no way you could have known."

After a moment the both went back to their food, never noticing the barrage of discreet looks and glances that passed between their friends.

o00O00o

The next few hours seemed to drag on, at least to Harry. As the time for their meeting with Ozpin drew closer, his mood worsened. The others had begun to notice, and Weiss was not the only one who was concerned for him. Finally, the time came, and they all trooped up to Ozpins office. As the elevator opened, Harry practically stalked through, passed Ozpin and Glynda without a word and began pacing as he glared out the windows. Glynda went to say something but was stopped by Ozpin's look and discreet gesture. The others looked on in shock. They might have not known Harry for long, but this kind of behavior was new to them. Moving slowly, they followed taking the seats Ozpin indicated with quiet thanks.

"As you can all see, Mr. Potter is quite agitated. Although you were called here to discuss his attachment to your teams, the true purpose is for Mr. Potter to divulge information to all of us. He is doing this of his own will. Mr. Potter if you would."

He took a seat next to the others and gestured for Glynda to do the same. His actions left Harry standing alone on the other side of the desk.

Harry took a deep breath and turned to face them.

"First I would ask you all to save any questions or comments till the end. I… this is not easy for me and I don't know if I would be able to finish if I stopped."

He paused and took a deep breath.

"I guess I have to start at the beginning in a roundabout way. So here goes. Magic is real. And before you all scream in outrage or laugh or whatever hear me out. Magic is real and I can wield it."

He popped his wand from the holster on his arm as he spoke. With a quick flick a statue sitting on Ozpin's desk turned into a beautiful snowy owl that reminded him of Hedwig.

"Magic is … awesome, terrifying, powerful, pointless and so many other things. I know spells to summon water, fire, earth, and wind. Spells to create light or dark. I can knock you out, wake you up, send you to sleep and more. I can cut a man in two, destroy cities, or I can put broken things back together, heal cuts, bruises, wounds, broken bones and so much more."

Some of these he demonstrated, swishing and flicking his wand as he spoke.

"Now that you know magic is real, there is something I must do before I continue. I swear on my life and my magic that everything I have told you and will tell you in this meeting today is the truth. So, mote it be. In case you were wondering, if I lie or have lied my life is forfeit."

The women in his audience gasped while the men looked on in shocked silence as he turned the owl back to a statue with a small smile.

"As you can see, I not only have my life but also my magic. So, on to the rest of my story. I am not from here. Not just Vale, but Remnant, hell this plane of existence. I was born Harry James Potter in a place called England on a planet called Earth."

And he told them everything. He told them how a war was going on between the magical community. How a prophecy was made, and he was born. He told them about his parents' deaths and how he was the miraculous survivor. He spoke bitterly of his time at the Dursley's and all the nasty gritty details of the torture they inflicted upon him for something he could not help or control. Then he spoke of Hogwarts. Of his adventures there and his friends. He spoke of Dumbledore and his teachers and everyone he had known. Then he spoke of Sirius' death and the discovery of his fate. He told them how he had trained and trained in an effort to prepare for an enemy he could not hope to overcome, all the while listening to the stories of horror that was being inflicted on innocents and seeing memories of the same. He spoke about his hopelessness and his despair. And finally, he spoke of the Aesir, why they came to him, his deal with them, their gifts to him and his coming to Remnant. As he spoke, he pulled memories from his mind and showed them the places, people and events he spoke about. Finally, he took off his shirt and showed them his tattoos, the reminders of the gifts that he had been given; and his scars, the lasting testaments of his trials.

"So, I woke up here in the middle of a snow-covered forest. I used a spell to point me towards civilization and found the Schnee manor and the town at the base of the hill. Next thing I know I'm getting attacked by Manticores and punched through Weiss' window."

Weiss tried to smile through her tears. "You ruined my dresser you jerk."

Everyone laughed weakly at the joke. Harry gave her a sad smile.

"So yeah." He shrugged. "That's my story. I heroically saved the only home I ever knew from a fate worse than death." He gave up on his fake hero pose and turned back to the windows. They almost couldn't hear his last words. "And in doing so I gave it all up. Never to return and never to see them again. From now; through all of eternity."

The minutes seemed to stretch towards infinity as a lone tear paved its way down his cheek and fell to the floor with a small splash. Then with a wave of his wand the window in front of him disappeared and a beat of wings later he was gone.

o00O00o

Teams RWBY and JNPR gathered at the base of a huge tree in the courtyard. Together they sat turning over the day's conversation in their minds. Weiss, despite knowing some of his story, was struck the most by Harry's words. He had always been lively and fun when he was with them. Aside from a few times were his anger was on display, he was only ever kind, sarcastic, funny, and full of life.

"Well shit. That kinda puts stuff in perspective doesn't it?"

Yang's voice shook her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, I had no idea he was so… hurt."

Blake's voice was soft, but Weiss could hear the slight tremble in it.

"Weiss, you've known him the longest. Did you know?"

Ruby had no idea of the impact of her question. Weiss sighed.

"I knew some. I didn't know where he came from just that he wasn't from here. And I had no idea he was abused as a child. But I knew about magic. Not a whole lot just that it existed, and he could use it really. But I could only guess as to what his life had been like at home. What little I guessed was not good, but I had no idea it was that bad."

Jaune looked Weiss with the question in his eyes. She took a deep breath.

"There were a couple of occasions were my family and I saw the …. dark side of Harry."

 **Flashback:**

The night was dark and cool as Harry stepped out of his window and shot into the sky. It had been about 8 months since he had come to Remnant and despite himself, he was enjoying his time at the Schnees. Prior to setting Jacques straight, he had gotten into the habit of flying at night, as a way to stretch his wings without aggravating the Patriarch. It was calming to him and it helped to chase away the nightmares. Tonight, a soft, cool breeze flowed through the courtyard sending ripples across the water of the fountain, which had been repaired since his arrival. As he flew towards the shattered moon, he never noticed the movement below him.

o00O00o

Weiss woke with a shiver, a strange foreign tingle going down her spine. Laying still she listened carefully. Hearing nothing, she quietly got up and made her way to Winter's room. Winter had been given leave to come home for a few days and Weiss was happy to have her sister home, if only for a short time. Carefully she opened the door.

"Winter."

"Huh? Wha? Weiss? What is it?"

Winter rolled over and saw the clock. She sighed.

"What is it Weiss, its past midnight."

"Somethings not right."

Winter shot straight up in bed. Due to her job as an Atlesian specialist she was usually very aware of her surroundings at all times. She usually let that part of her training slip when at home, so as not to appear stressed, but now she went back to her standard height of awareness. After a moment she recognized that something about the nights pattern was off. But she couldn't tell what it was.

"You're right. Come on."

Winter swung out of bed and left her room with Weiss following as she walked towards her parents' room. As they were crossing the grand staircase in the entry hall she froze in her tracks. Like a flash she realized what was wrong. It was too quiet. She turned back to Weiss, and as she went to speak the front door exploded in cacophony of sound and a whirlwind of flying debris.

Winter and Weiss activated glyphs and tried their best to fight or escape as white masked men poured into their home but without their weapons it was at best a marginal effort. Within a few minutes the entire household was subdued, tied and dragged into the entrance hall. Winter glared at the men that had dared to invade her home, instantly recognizing the insignia of the White Fang. Weiss was looking around the room, frantically searching for Harry but he was nowhere to be seen. Jacques glared at the man leading the White Fang.

"How dare you attack my family!"

Jacques was practically spitting in fury. The man just laughed. The intruder was about 6' 5" and wielded a massive chainsaw. The terrorist backhanded Jacques before he knelt in front of him. "Shut up old man. Here's the deal. You give us what we want, and we'll make sure to kill everyone quickly. Resist, well let's just say that the boys here will have some fun with your wife and daughters."

The rest of the terrorists laughed and leered at the Schnee women. Anastasia remained stoic while Winter only glared harder. Weiss on the other hand was panicking. She had no experience with anything even close to this, she was scared out of her mind, someone had just threatened to have her raped, and to top it all off Harry was nowhere to be found. The terrorist closest to her shared a look with his partner and took a step towards her, his hand out stretched. Weiss saw a shape and panicked completely.

"HARRY!"

o00O00o

Harry had been flying above the manor when the flash from the door exploding caught his eye. Diving to the wall he landed quickly and began to run. He passed several bodies and paused only to check if they were alive. After the first he summoned War-Bringer to him. Finally, he found a surviving guard. The man was badly wounded but alive for now.

"What happened?"

The man coughed, blood splattering on his chest.

"White Fang. Came over the walls like shadows. We had no idea they were here until the knife was in our backs."

He drew in a breath that rattled before coughing violently.

"How many?"

"I don't know. 40? Maybe 50?" Another violent, hacking cough.

"Thank you, friend."

Harry placed a hand on the man's chest healing what he could and sending the man into a deep sleep. Standing, he launched himself off the wall and towards the front doors of the manor. As he approached, he could see the household tied up and surrounded, through the wreckage of the entry. Then he heard Weiss' desperate scream. And the world went red.

o00O00o

Weiss screamed in desperation and a moment later the world exploded. Her vision was obscured by a whirlwind of feathers, wings, steel and blood. Then everything stilled and everyone in the room looked on in shock. Where before there had been two of the White Fang, now there were two corpses. One had lost his head while the other had a massive sword wound in his chest. Harry stood over them. But it was not the Harry they had come to know. This Harry was shirtless, with his wings raised and his scars and tattoos bared for the world to see, all glowing softly with the light of their giver. His eyes glowed emerald with some foreign power and lightning sparked around his body as the shadows of the room crept forward. In his hand was War-Bringer, covered in blood. When he spoke, his voice was deep and filled with wrath and a power that promised destruction.

"WHO DARES ATTACK MY HOME."

The leader stood from where he was crouched in front of Jacques and faced Harry.

"Listen kid. I don't know who you are and frankly I don't give a shit. Obviously, you're a Faunus so you can do two things. Help us wipe scum like this from Remnant or stay the fuck out of our way. Otherwise, you die."

Harry looked the man in the eyes, and after a moment he laughed. But it was filled with mockery and rage. Taking advantage of the terrorists hesitation he spoke.

"As if you could kill me. Since you don't know me let me tell you."

Each word that came from his mouth trembled with suppressed power.

"I am the son of Death, brought unto this world as reward for my service to her."

As he spoke the shadows lengthened and Hel's mark glowed a malevolent purple.

"I am an Eagle Warrior, the chosen of the Loki, god of cunning, father of Death, brought unto this world as reward for my service to his daughter."

Loki's mark glowed an evil green and the feathers of his wings seemed to lengthen and sharpen.

"I am the wielder of War-Bringer, steward of the Lord of War, and emissary of Thor, god of lightning and battle. Brought unto this world as reward for my loss and sacrifice in the face of duty."

Mjolnir glowed a dark blue, and lightning crackled in the air around his body. Outside, clouds gathered, rain began to fall, lightning flashed and thunder rolled in anger.

"I am the beloved of Frigga, mother of Thor and Loki, goddess of protection, brought unto this world as a reward for my willingness to perish in order to save."

Frigga's mark glowed silver, but it was harsh like steel.

"And I am the emissary of the Allfather, Odin, King of the Aesir and the Realm Eternal, god of knowledge and war, as reward for my services to him and to the realm."

Odin's mark glowed a dark gray, bordering on black.

"But above all this, I am Harry James Potter, son of James, Son of Lily, slayer of Voldemort, and Battle mage. I am your death!"

As he finished speaking, he plunged War-Bringer into the floor at his feet. Raising his head everyone could see that his eyes had changed to black. In a fell voice he cried.

" _Tjnere av Hel, Jeg ringer deg videre!"_ _(Servants of Hel, I call you forth!)_

Waves of power rolled off of Harry and cracks, glowing a malevolent black and purple, spread across the floor. A moment later skeletal hands reached up and began to claw their way into the world of the living. The White Fang gasped and many retreated, standing huddled together in fear. Seven of the Norse dead came from the ground and as the last did, Harry stood pulling War-Bringer from the floor. One of the dead spoke in a harsh, rattling, wind like breath.

" _Hva er din commando?" (What is your command?)_

" _Drep de av den hvite masken." (Kill the ones of the white mask.)_

Without warning, Harry and his warriors rushed forward. The White Fang panicked and all, along with their leader retreated into the courtyard. Weiss and the Schnee's watched in awe and horror as the kind, fun loving, caring Harry they had come to know became Death incarnate. The White Fang never stood a chance. Magic blasted from his fingertips, lightning answered his call, and War-Bringer shattered masks, cleaved flesh and muscle, and blood turned the waters of the fountain red. Anastasia watched in sadness. To know that Harry was capable of such rage, such violence, she shook her head. She did not believe that he would kill indiscriminately, it was not in his nature. But to see the beast that came forth from the young man she had grown to care for made her wonder, what kind of past did this young man have? Within ten minutes the White Fang were dead. Harry turned to the dead warriors he had summoned.

" _Gå, du har tjent med ære. Kan du feire i hallen til Valhalla." (Go, you have served with honor. May you feast in the Halls of Valhalla.)_

The warriors nodded as one and crumbled to dust. Harry turned to face the Schnees. Behind him lightning flashed and the Schnees saw that before them stood an Angel of Death. Gone was the boy they had known. Before them stood a man, his tattoos glowing with light, the storm swirling around him, sword in hand and both covered in blood. His long dark hair swayed in the wind and the rain made it cover his eyes, but through the edges, glowed two emerald orbs filled with power.

o00O00o

 **Flashback end:**

"He told us a little of his old world, and of how he came to Remnant that night. But I never knew everything until today. I was to afraid to ask."

Blake spoke up. "Afraid of his reaction or afraid of the answer."

Weiss looked her in the eye. "Both."

The others sat in silence. Shocked by the awe and horror in Weiss' voice and by her vivid description of Harry and the events of that dark night. As the sun began to fall and the darkness grew, they headed for the dorms, each thinking about their friend. As they all got into their respective beds a wind blew through their rooms, a sad, lonesome, and grieving song carried on it and sung by a beautifully haunting tenor voice.

 _Home is behind, the world ahead_

 _And there are many paths to tread_

 _Through shadow, to the edge of night_

 _Until the stars are all alight_

 _Mist and shadow, cloud and shade_

 _All shall fade, All shall fade._

The last note faded into the silence. And the rain began to fall.

 _What's up guys. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'm not great with writing more emotional scenes so if it came across a little stilted or a little weird, I apologize. This chapter was a little longer than normal due to the amount of stuff I wanted to put in it. Some of it I needed to get out of the way before moving forward but in any case. The song at the end is Pippin's to Denethor from the Lord of the Rings. In case any of you were wondering I am not a member of the Tolkien family and I do not claim the work of the great J.R.R. Tolkien. To those who reviewed the last few chapters; thank you. You guys and girls are what inspired me to write in the first place and its awesome to hear how much you enjoy my story. If you didn't review please consider leaving a review as I always appreciate constructive criticism. Catch you later and happy hunting._

 _Fenris_


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: What's up folks. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Standard disclaimer I am not JK Rowling or Monty Oum, nor do I own the Harry Potter or RWBY series. Again, I apologize for any awkwardness in the last chapter as emotional sequences are not my forte. As always please consider leaving a review as constructive criticism is always appreciated. Now sit back, relax, and enjoy. Fenris.**

 _ **Chapter 7**_

 **Remnant: Beacon**

Harry was once again sitting in the cafeteria, dressed in his uniform, sipping a cup of fresh coffee. Despite the early hour, he had been up for quite some time, never really having fallen asleep as nightmares had struck him the instant he tried. The day before had been painful to say the least. He had spent much of the day, following his revelation, sitting at the very top of Beacon tower with his knees pulled to his chest, grieving over his lost home. It was late and the sun had fallen when he was struck by the words of Pippin's song to Denethor, from Tolkien's Lord of the Rings. The words had rung true with him and he could not help but sing them aloud. Frigga had taught him to sing, claiming that he possessed what she called "A beautiful tenor voice, filled with passion and life but also of sorrow and loss." He had sat in the rain that followed, unmotivated to move, and overcome by grief, shame, and embarrassment. He still wasn't entirely sure why he had decided to tell them all the truth. He had told very little to anyone, either in his old life or his new one, and yet he had bared his body and soul to people he barely knew. Perhaps it was his gut feeling that he could trust them or perhaps it was his desire to separate himself from the behaviors of Dumbledore, a man notorious for keeping secrets and hiding truths. Now he pushed his dark thoughts aside and focused on the beginning of a new day.

"Good Morning Mr. Potter."

Ozpin's voice shook him from his thoughts.

"Professor Ozpin."

"Mr. Potter I feel that I need to apologize for yesterday's events. I should not have pushed for you to tell your story and had I known what it entailed I most certainly would not have."

Harry waved is hand dismissively.

"It's no problem. The past is the past and I need to focus on the present and the future."

"Very well. I also wanted to make sure that you were alright."

Harry sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"I don't think I've ever been alright. My life has been one shit show after another and I'm not sure I could even tell you what alright is. No, Professor. I'm not alright, but perhaps in time I could be."

Ozpin nodded; his face lined in sorrow for the young man sitting before him. A man whose troubles were not to dissimilar to his own.

"If I may Mr. Potter, I feel I must ask you some questions."

Harry frowned in contemplation. "You may, but I reserve the right not to answer."

Ozpin nodded.

"Very well. I must admit that I have some concerns Mr. Potter. Not necessarily about you but about your abilities and their presence. Magic has not been seen on Remnant in millennia and never in the specific manner with which you wield it. You knew within hours that I have magic, although not as you know it, and I can say with certainty that I am one of very few individuals who still have magic, and its existence is a closely guarded secret. I also heard a rather disturbing account from Miss Schnee in regard to a specific ability you used when the White Fang attacked Schnee Manor. Then there is your interaction with beings who you referred to as deities, whose powers are far more vast than your own. And your powers are quite substantial. You must understand then, that I was quite shocked by both your original comment during initiation and your story. Can you see why I am concerned, especially when such power simply appears?"

Harry nodded.

"I do. And I will address each as best I can. To begin with, I know nothing of magic on Remnant prior to my arrival. I discovered your ability to use magic because there are subtle signs that differentiate magic users from those who cannot. The way you lean on your staff, gestures you make, the depth to your gaze all of these are signs of magic use. However, I could not be sure until I used what can be referred to as mage sight. A spell that allows me to see magic. Yet even then you are an anomaly Professor. When mage sight is used to look at a witch or wizard from my home the user would see a bundle of magic that rests within that witch or wizard. It is referred to as a core and it is the source of a persons magic. However, you do not have a core, instead, your magic is spread throughout your body as if it was attached to your soul. Do you know why?"

Ozpin's face tightened by a fraction. "I do; however, I do not wish to discuss it Mr. Potter. It is a part of a much…. longer and more complicated matter."

Harry narrowed his eyes.

"As you wish Professor, but know this, I will give you the information that you seek because there is no harm in giving it. However, I am no longer the boy I once was, and I refuse to be used or manipulated ever again. I know the chess piece you left me, and I know that it can be used as both a sacrifice and a hero, so to speak. I am not a pawn and will never be again. I was told before I was sent here that a darkness of sorts is gathering."

Harry held up his hand to forestall any questions.

"I do not know what and if you do and choose not to share it that is your prerogative. However, I will not follow blindly, and I will encourage my teammates to do the same."

Ozpin sighed, but nodded.

"I had and have no intention of manipulating you Mr. Potter. But there are things that I cannot yet reveal."

"As you wish. Back to our conversation. Yes, I was sent here by beings that are considered deities in my world. Why they chose to interfere I do not know and to be honest I am not a huge fan of powerful beings interfering. It tends to make things… messier then they might otherwise be. Whatever the case may be they did choose to interfere, and I had little choice in the matter. As for the ability I used at the Schnee's. I assume you believe that I summoned the dead in some form or another?

Ozpin nodded.

"That is certainly what it seemed to be."

Harry nodded.

"Let me begin by saying that I am not a necromancer in any form of the word, although I suppose it might seem that way. While that might be true in some sense it is not what you might think. In order to understand the ability and its restrictions you must understand the deity who gave me that power and the religion or pantheon they come from. In my world, there is an ancient race known as the Norse. These people believed that to die in battle was the most honorable death there is, and their religion reflected that. Those who died honorable deaths were believed to go to a place known as Valhalla, where they would await the final battle. The dishonorable dead would not be given that glory. Instead they would be sent to Hel, in Nifflehiem. Hel is the goddess, for lack of a better term, of the dishonorable dead and it was she who gave me the ability."

Harry sighed before he continued.

"I do not summon the dead so to speak, and I cannot call on anyone who has died. What I can do is give the dishonorable dead a chance to earn Valhalla so to speak. I do not use the ability lightly and it only applies to the Norse warriors who died dishonorable deaths. Does that help to ease your fears?"

Ozpin looked thoughtful as he finished his explanation. He sighed.

"I suppose it does Mr. Potter. However, I must ask that you never use that particular ability unless in the most dire of situations. While I am willing to listen and understand your explanation there are many in places of power who would not."

Harry nodded. "I understand."

"Good. I have enjoyed our talk this morning Mr. Potter, and I hope that you might be willing to speak with me again at a later date."

"Thank you and I would be happy to speak to you again Professor." He drained the last of his coffee. "Please excuse me, I need to go prepare for class."

"Very well. Have a good day Mr. Potter."

Harry stood up. "Please, it's just Harry."

With that he walked away, leaving Ozpin to wonder and worry about the exceptional student who had appeared from nowhere.

o00O00o

 _We interrupt your regularly scheduled program for a short author's note. As some of you have noticed, pieces of my story need polishing. It was brought to my attention that Ozpin, while similar, is radically different in many areas when compared to Dumbledore. The person who noted the difference also noted that Ozpin would react very differently in regard to someone like Harry just dropping into his world. Hence the above portion. I also wanted to explain a piece of Harry's powers, which as Ozpin noted are quite impressive. I would encourage you, my faithful readers, to read up on some Norse mythology as I draw a lot of inspiration from it. Hopefully that explains a little bit as to why this was included in a chapter which it might be slightly disjointed in. And now back to your regularly scheduled program._

o00O00o

Harry arrived at team RWBY's dorm and leaned against the door frame. He watched with a smile, lazily twirling his wand in one hand, as the girls went about constructing some rather interestingly, and dangerously, made bunk beds. Somehow, without turning around, the girls backed away from their creation and surveyed what they had made.

"Objective complete."

Harry snorted. "I'm not sure if that counts as complete little Rose."

The girls all turned around so fast Harry was surprised they didn't get whiplash.

"Harry!"

Harry could only grunt as he was tackled by four different bodies. He gasped as his air was cut off from the pressure. "Off, please."

The girls sheepishly stood and helped him up. Harry glared at them as he dusted himself off.

"Thanks for the welcome but next time try something that doesn't cut off my oxygen supply."

The girls nodded as Weiss stepped forward. "Are you ok, I mean…."

Harry held up a hand. "Relax, I'm fine and there is no need to worry."

Weiss put her hand on her hip and glared at him. "Fine is what you say when you mean not dead."

Harry shrugged. "Meh. Same thing."

Weiss' irritation melted at his easy grin. She sighed and hugged him. "I'm glad you're ok."

"Me too mein Eiskönigin."

Harry stepped back. "In any case, maybe I should fix your beds before we head to class."

Weiss yelped. "What? When does class start?"

"Uh, 9:00."

"HARRY! It's 8:55 you dunce!"

Weiss went to bolt out of the room, but Harry grabbed her wrist and swung her to the side. The rest of team RWBY bolted before he could stop them, quickly followed by team JNPR.

"Come on Harry we are going to be late!"

Harry shook his head. "Weiss relax for just ten seconds and trust me alright? Believe me we are going to beat the others there."

Harry turned and with a couple flicks of his wand had set the beds safely and fused them together to make true bunk beds, ones that would not be in danger of collapsing. With a grin he stowed his wand and turned to Weiss. He offered his arm to her.

"You coming?"

"Harry what?"

"Ah ah ah. Are you coming? Yes or no?"

Weiss sighed and slid her arm through his. "Yes, I'm coming."

Harry grinned and guided her out the door, making sure that it shut firmly behind him.

Together they took three steps down the hall and with a whispered, "Hold on," Harry spun in place and they vanished without a sound.

o00O00o

Harry and Weiss appeared just outside the classroom door and walked in without breaking stride. Weiss looked at Harry in shock, but he just winked. As they took their seats she leaned over.

"What in the hell was that?"

"That was apparation. The instantaneous magical form of transportation, as perfected by the Asgardians to be both soundless and comfortable. Part of Loki's gift."

As he finished speaking the rest of team RWBY and team JNPR bolted into the classroom with seconds to spare. They stared at Weiss and Harry in shock, as the latter sent them a wave and broad grin.

o00O00o

Harry found Weiss in the library following Ports class. The lecture had been far from interesting, although he had managed to pick up a few things, and the demonstration had gone far from well.

"Weiss."

She turned to face him.  
"Oh. Hi Harry."

"Don't hi Harry me. What the hell were you thinking? Why would you say something like that to Ruby?"

Weiss began to puff up indignantly. "You weren't there in the forest when she almost killed us, and you weren't there this morning when she woke us up with a whistle and she should know better than to yell at her teammates when they are fighting!"

"Weiss!"

"What!"

"Do you even hear yourself? You are belittling a 15-year-old girl who earned her spot here by fighting criminals far above her skill level. Have you even talked to her? Because I can almost guarantee that she doubts her right to be here, let alone her right or ability to lead, without you even saying anything. She feels like she needs to prove herself to everyone and instead of supporting her like a teammate you verbally attacked her and acted like a spoiled bitch."

"I…. I didn't think."

"Exactly. You didn't think. Put yourself in her shoes. She doesn't have the resources you have had; she hasn't had the leadership training that you did, she doesn't have the confidence that you do. So why would Ozpin make her the leader instead of you? Because you don't need to learn to lead, you need to learn to follow and Ruby doesn't need to learn how to follow, she needs to learn how to lead. Your bad attitude and sense of entitlement is blinding you. You need to wake up and think about someone other than yourself. Your leader was trying to encourage you in combat. I did that all the time when I was fighting back home, and it was the job of my friends to listen and apply it without getting distracted. Stop thinking about how you were wronged and start thinking about how you can help someone less experienced. Don't be problem oriented by solution oriented."

Harry said softly. His goal wasn't to be made at her but to make her see her mistake.

Weiss hung her head. He was right. She hadn't been a good teammate and she had been acting like a spoiled bitch.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

Harry turned and started to walk away. As he did, he called over his shoulder. "Don't apologize to me. Apologize to Ruby."

o00O00o

A few weeks later Harry and the group were sitting in the Goodwitch's class watching as Jaune got his ass kicked by Cardin. Harry's original prediction was right, Jaune was way out of his depth and it was showing. As Jaune's aura dropped into the red Goodwitch ended the fight. Her announcement regarding the Vytal festival had team RWBY fidgeting in anticipation. Class quickly came to a close. Harry stood. "Come on guys lets go get some lunch."

o00O00o

Harry listened as Jaune protested, saying he was fine despite all the times that Winchester had bullied him.

"Besides it's not like he's a jerk to me. He's a jerk to everyone."

Harry looked up from his plate as Velvet squealed a couple tables away.

Cardin and his team laughed. "What a freak."

Harry stood violently sending his chair crashing to the floor. "Jaune sit your ass down."

The whole cafeteria watched as an armored Harry headed straight for Cardin.

"Winchester! Let her go."

Cardin sneered but did as Harry ordered.

"What? You an animal lover uh? Oh, wait that's right you're a freak just like her!"

Harry laughed mockingly as his wings spread out from his back. "You're the freak Cardin. You only have friends because you act like an ass or bully people into it. Did daddy not give you enough love as a kid?"

Cardin roared in rage and charged towards Harry. With a grunt he swung his mace, fully intending to turn his opponent into a stain on the floor. A piercing sound split the silence as Harry caught the mace in his left hand. Cardin's eyes widened for a moment before Harry's right fist, augmented by his armor, crashed into the other boys face, smashing through the boys aura and breaking his nose, in a manner eerily similar to how he had punched Jacques. The cafeteria watched in silence as Harry wrenched the mace from Cardin's limp hand before throwing the boy onto the table and proceeding to drag him off the other side and throw him bodily through the window, for good measure of course. Harry turned around and spoke to the cafeteria. "Congratulations. You are all guilty of bullying. If not actively then passively by doing nothing to stop it. Well guess what? That ends today! I don't know about you, but I will not tolerate it. Not from Cardin, not from my team, not from anybody. You bully somebody and I hear of it you can bet your ass that there will be consequences, teachers be damned. Am I understood?"

Silence meet him.

Harry roared. "I SAID AM I UNDERSTOOD?!"

A chorus of quiet yes sirs meet him this time.

Harry glared at the room, giving nothing away.

"Good. Now get the hell out."

Everyone packed up and left, leaving Harry, teams RWBY and JNPR, and the rest of team CRDL in the cafeteria. Harry turned to Cardin's teammates.

"If I hear that the four of you are bullying anybody, I will make your life hell. I do not tolerate bullies. Now get your dumbass leader and get him to the fucking hospital wing."

They nodded quickly and left, supporting Cardin as they did. Harry waited until the left before turning back to his team. He looked at Jaune.

"I meant what I said. You all know my story and you know what I went through. I refuse to stand back and watch as others suffer the same. That said if there is a problem ask for help. You have a team for a reason, and you know that your team, team RWBY, and I will all back you up or help without question, if you ask. Now come on. We have Oobleck's class next."

o00O00o

Team RWBY, Harry and Team JNPR minus Jaune walked out of Oobleck's class.

"You guys go on ahead. I'll wait for Jaune."

The group looked at Harry, who nodded slightly. "I'll stay as well."

The rest of the group nodded and left.

Harry turned to Pyrrha. "I have a good idea of what you plan to do. I'm not going to stop you, but I will ask that you follow me and let me speak first."

Pyrrha hesitated then nodded.

Jaune walked out soon after, followed by Cardin who glared at Harry before turning on his heel and walking away.

Pyrrha growled at his retreating back.

Jaune sighed and looked at them.

Harry stepped forward. "Grab my arm."

The two looked at him weirdly as he shook his head.

"Just trust me."

They shrugged and did as he asked. With a sharp turn they disappeared.

o00O00o

With a soft pop the three appeared on the stage of an unused combat ring.

"Harry, what are we doing here?"

"You'll see. Pyrrha take a seat for a second."

Harry waited until Pyrrha sat down then turned to Jaune.

"Why are you here?"

"Uh what?"

"I said why are you here?"

"Because I want to be a huntsman?"

"Bullshit."

"What?"

"I said bullshit. You say you want to be a huntsman, but you don't act like it. You are at, arguably, the most famous huntsman academy and instead of actually trying to learn anything you charge in like a fool, you're lazy, and you don't even try in class and I'm not even going to start on the fact that you are supposed to be a team leader. You are supposed to be the best of the best. That's how you get accepted to a place like this. So, you need to act like it. Act like you belong here."

"I don't!"

Pyrrha gasped and jumped up. "Jaune that's a terrible thing to say. Of course, you do."

"No, I don't!"

He sighed.

"I wasn't really accepted into Beacon."

Harry stood silently as he watched the teammates speak.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I didn't go to Combat school! I didn't pass any tests! I didn't earn my spot at this Academy! I lied! I got my hands on some fake transcripts and I lied."

"What? But why?"

"Cause, this is what I've always wanted to be! My father, my grandfather, and his father before him were all warriors! They were all heroes. I wanted to be one too. I was just never good enough."

"Then let us help you."

"I don't want help! I don't want to be the damsel in distress! I want to be the hero!"

Seemingly out of nowhere, Harry's fist crashed into Jaune's jaw sending him sprawling to the floor. Jaune looked up from where he had fallen to see rage burning in Harry's eyes as he stood over him.

"You're a fucking dumbass."

Harry reached down and hauled him to his feet staring into Jaune's eyes as he gripped the front of the boy's uniform.

"You think there is glory, fame, awesomeness, or some other bullshit in being a hero? Did you learn nothing from my story? Did you not listen to me when I talked to you in the cafeteria? This is real life! You don't want to be a hero! You want to be a knight in shining armor! Well guess what? That doesn't happen!"

Harry roared in fury as he pushed the other boy away.

"A knight in shining armor is a man who has never really had is mettle tested! (A _/N: Credit goes to Ranger Up_ ). You don't want to be a hero! You want to know why that isn't what you want to be? Because you just want the fairy tale bullshit that your mama spoon feed you while you were still shitting in diapers so that she would worry less when your dad was gone! Being a hero isn't fun, it isn't awesome, and it has nothing to do with glory! If you ask anyone, if they would consider what I did to save my home heroic, you can bet your ass they would say that it was! And you know what? I have never wanted to be a hero! It sucks! Nobody realizes that nine times out of ten the hero dies! No one realizes that the hero almost always sacrifices his life, his home, his happiness, his everything to save the people he cares about!"

Harry paused, breathing deeply with flared nostrils as he glared at the other boy. His voice dropped in volume and took on a level of intensity.

"I knew you hadn't earned your spot. There was no way that you had come here legitimately. Not with that skill level. But Ozpin let you in for a reason. And that's because you have potential. For what I don't know cause I don't see it. But stop feeling sorry for yourself. You want to be a warrior fine. That's different from a hero and in some cases way harder. But you need to stop acting like a pussy little bitch and stop feeling sorry for your pathetic fucking self. Get on your feet and MAN THE FUCK UP!"

Harry stepped back.

"If you don't. You will be a hero. A hero who tried to do something he wasn't prepared for and a hero who died a pointless death. I suggest you take Pyrrha's offer. And if you want my help, then fine I will help you. But you better drop this hero shit because trust me. There is no glory, no honor, and there is nothing heroic about war. There is only death, and those strong enough or stubborn enough to survive."

Harry turned to walk away.

"I suggest you think long and hard about what it is you truly want. And if what you want to be is a warrior than fine. Learn from Pyrrha, learn from me, learn from your team and team RWBY, and stop making excuses for yourself. But if all you want to be is a hero, you'll find yourself staring down the barrel of my gun, and Ruby's, for daring to spit on the sacrifices of the huntsman and huntresses who have earned the title and fallen in spite of it."

Harry left without another word leaving two stunned team members behind.

 _What's up guys. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Understand that my view of Jaune as a character comes from a very good understanding and respect for the men and women who serve in the armed forces around the world. My father is a former Marine and as such I was raised with a better understanding of what the battlefield and warfare in general is actually like. As I said, through Harry, the fairy tale stuff most people think they know is straight up bullshit. Warfare is as dirty, nasty, and as hellish as you can get this side of life. So, while it may seem that Harry is unnecessarily harsh with Jaune, try and understand that while Harry doesn't necessarily like Jaune he doesn't want to see Jaune killed because of some foolish idea of being a fairy tale hero. As always, please consider leaving a review as I always appreciate constructive criticism. Catch you later and happy hunting._

 _Fenris_


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: What's up folks. First of all I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Second, I apologize for taking so long to update the story. In addition to summer being a very busy time and general life stuff, all of the material I had written but not released was corrupted. So I have to start over with minimal notes. It shouldn't take me to long but don't expect another update for a few weeks or even a month. Standard disclaimer I am not JK Rowling or Monty Oum, nor do I own the Harry Potter or RWBY series. Once again, I apologize for any awkwardness in the last chapter. Hopefully the previous chapter helped to expand your understanding of Harry as a character and the values that he holds. Fair warning, I do quote the show word for word fairly extensively in this chapter. As I said I do not own RWBY and do not claim RWBY in any way shape or form. It is the sole property of Roosterteeth. As always please consider leaving a review as constructive criticism is always appreciated. Now sit back, relax, and enjoy. Fenris.**

 _ **Chapter 8**_

 **Remnant: Vale**

Harry was lost in thought as he walked with team RWBY through Vale. Everything was going well, relatively that is. Compared to his old world one could even go so far as to call Remnant tame, even with the shadow monsters that were trying to erase humanity. But something was looming. His sixth sense was tingling the way it always did when things were about to go tits up. But for the life of him he couldn't figure out why. The Halloween curse seemed to have been lifted since Remnant didn't have a holiday in the same way that Earth did, and aside from team CRDN getting the crap beat out of them by a couple of Ursa in Forever Fall a couple of weeks earlier, nothing out of the ordinary had happened. So why was his danger sense going off? He was broken from his thoughts by Yang and Weiss.

"Remind me again why we're spending our Friday afternoon visiting the stupid docks?"

"Ugh, they smell like fish."

Weiss turned towards them.

"I've heard that students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today. And as a representative of Beacon I feel as though it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom."

They all looked at her. Harry shook his head with a smirk and Blake looked on with a fond look in her eyes.

"Sure."

"She wants to spy on them, so she'll have the upper hand in the tournament."

"Ah! You can't prove that."

Harry laughed at Blake's comment.

"Careful Weiss. Shadow here is learning."

Nicknames were new to Blake. Coming from anyone else, a comment like Harry's would invoke her considerable wrath. Yet for some reason she didn't mind it coming from Harry. That and it seemed he gave everyone a nickname.

The whole team stopped as Ruby did.

"Woah."

They looked to where Ruby was and saw that a dust shop down the street was surrounded by police officers and crime scene tape. Harry's eyes narrowed.

"Hmm. Wonder what happened there."

Ruby went up to one of the officers.

"What happened here?"

"Robbery. Second dust shop to be hit this week. This place is turning into a jungle."

"That's terrible."

The second officer called out from the inside.  
"They left all the money again."

"Huh?"

"Yeah it just doesn't make a lick o'sense. Who needs that much Dust?"

I dunno, ya know what I mean?"

"You thinking the ah, White Fang?

"Ya I'm thinking we don't get paid enough.

Weiss growled softly at the mention of the White Fang.

"Grrr. The White Fang. Awful degenerates."

Weiss continued to her tirade under her breath, so she didn't notice Blake narrowing her eyes. But Harry did.

"What's your problem?"

Blakes question seemed to catch Weiss of guard.

"My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane."

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths. They're a collection of misguided Faunus."

"Misguided!? They want to wipe humanity off the face of the planet!"

"So, then they're very misguided. Either way it doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale."

"Hmm, Blake has a point. Besides, it could have been that Torchwick guy I ran into a few months ago. The police haven't caught him yet."

Weiss took a breath to retort. Harry sighed.

"Enough. We can talk about this later but if you want to see the competition. Well here it comes."

Team RWBY looked at him.

"Huh?"

Just then a sailor from a nearby ship yelled out.

"Hey stop that Faunus!"

Team RWBY rushed to the rail of the docks to see the commotion on the deck of a nearby ship. A monkey Faunus pursued by two sailors was bolting down the length of the ships deck. He jumped onto the railing of the ship before turning back to the two sailors.

"Thanks for the ride, guys!"

With a laugh he jumped onto the dock and ran to a nearby light pole where he proceeded to hang upside down, peeling a banana and going on about being a great stowaway. One confrontation with the police team RWBY was talking to earlier and a thrown banana later and the Faunus was on the run again. He dashed up the stone steps before bolting past team RWBY, flashing a wink and a smirk at Blake as he passed. Harry snorted. Wouldn't be the way he would do it, but he had to admit the guy had some style. Not much though.

Team RWBY stood still watching him run down the street. They were broken from their trance by Yang.

"Well Weiss you wanted to see the competition. And there it goes."

"Quick we have to observe him!"

Weiss took off running with the rest of team RWBY on her heels.

o00O00o

The rest of the day had not gone any better than the morning. After a bizarre run in with a girl name Penny, who had freaked out for some reason when Ruby called her "friend" Weiss and Blake were back arguing about the White Fang. They were still going at it later that evening.

"I don't understand why this is causing such a problem."

"That is the problem!"

"You realize that you're defending an organization at hates humanity, don't you? Remember what they tried to do to my family? The Faunus of the White Fang are pure evil."

"There is no such thing as 'pure evil'! Why do you think they hate humanity so much? It's because people like Cardin, people like your father and you that force the White Fang to take such drastic measures!"

Weiss took a step back, hurt flashing across her face.

"People like me?"

"You're discriminatory!"

"You're wrong! I don't have any problems with Faunus! Look at Harry for crying out loud! I have a problem with a radical terrorist organization which attacks and kills innocent people as a means to get their way!"

"Enough."

Harry's voice came from the door. Team RWBY turned to see him leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed across his chest in his usual t-shirt and shorts. He straightened and stepped into the room closing the door behind him. With a wave of his wand the door and the window sealed themselves and a bubble of light swept from the tip of his wand settling along every wall of the room.

"Uh what was that."

"Silencing charm Ruby. What I have to say is not for outside ears."

"Harry I…"

"Sit down Weiss."

Weiss did as he said, sadness flicking quickly across her face before she got control again.

"You to Blake."

Blake was starting to get nervous. Harry didn't seem angry, but he did seem serious and he had closed off any means of escape.

"Look, I've been listening to you too argue all fucking day and I'm just about done with it. You are a team; you should be able to work out your problems without resorting to screaming at each other. Now apologize."

Weiss spoke up first.

"I'm sorry Blake. I'm not mad at you, I just don't understand why you're defending a group of criminals."

Blake sighed.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have attacked your character like that."

Harry sighed. "Great, now that's over with. Weiss, you need to understand that not everyone can be painted with the same brush."

He held up his hand to forestall and comments.

"I know you are working on it, but old habits die hard and you need to think before you speak. I'm not saying bend over backwards and agree with everyone, but you need to have a clear coherent argument before you engage in conversation. At the same time, yes, the White Fang is a terrorist organization that kills innocents but believe me sometimes your best friends are reformed enemies."

He turned to Blake.

"Same goes for you, you need to have a clear argument before you talk. And on top of that both of you need to have respect for the other side, even if you don't agree. Pure evil does exist Blake, believe me or not, it exists. You have to be willing to see the truth instead of hoping that it isn't true. The truth sucks, really it does. But it will only hurt worse later if you don't face it now, alright?"

Both girls nodded. Harry looked to Blake.

"You need to trust your team. If you can't then they can't trust you. Its why I told you guys my past."

Blake looked at him in shock.

"How… you know… what... how?"

Harry smiled sadly.

"You're good Blake but I've been looking over my shoulder for a psychotic murder trying to kill me since I was eleven and looking for my bully of a cousin even longer. You have a liking for fish, a tendency to avoid catnip and similar plants, non-human eye coloration, slightly distorted eye shape, and your bow moves even when their isn't wind."

Blake sighed. "Oh."

"Blake? What is he talking about?"

Yang's question brought a mixture of fear and resignation to Blake's eyes. She sighed again.

"Kind of like Harry, let me finish my story before you say anything."

They nodded. Blake closed her eyes and undid her bow, revealing two cat ears nestled in her hair.

"I'm a Faunus and I guess you could say that I was born into the White Fang. My parents lead the organization back when it was about peaceful protests and getting things changed through the legal system. But then it started getting violent. It had been years, and nothing had changed or was even close to. Some of the younger members wanted to use 'stronger tactics'. My father disagreed.

Some more time passed and more and more of our protests turned violent when protestors were attacked, some of our supply caravans were attacked too, and the call for action was growing louder. So, my father stepped down and he and my mother left. I hated them, called them cowards, thought that I was going to make a difference. Instead it all got worse, more people and Faunus killed, more hatred aimed our way, stronger and more violent tactics approved. Finally, I guess I saw the White Fang for what it was. Their cause is just, their methods are not.

So, I came to Beacon, to be a huntress and to make a real difference in the world. I guess even now I just didn't want to admit that people I know have gone so far down the dark path."

She hung her head.  
"Did you think we would hate you? That we would turn you away?"

Weiss question saw Blakes head snap up.

"I…"

"You're our teammate Blake. And what you did was hard, harder than staying. You did the right thing and we aren't going to drag you down because of it."

Ruby took control of the conversation. Yang and Weiss nodding along to what she said. Blake's eyes filled with tears.

"Can you forgive me?"

The girls looked at each other.

"We already have."

Blake sobbed in relief as the other girls quickly grabbed her in a hug. Through the tangle of limbs, she saw Harry give her a quick nod and a smirk. She smiled. When the others let go Harry turned to leave.

"You coming Blake?"

"What?"

"Are you coming? Yes or no?"

Blake looked at Weiss in confusion. Weiss just nodded her head towards Harry, a small smile on her face.

"Umm yeah."

She turned and followed him out the door.

o00O00o

Harry and Blake walked in silence down the quiet, shadowed halls of Beacon. Blake was burning with curiosity. Harry asked her to come with him and then leads her on a long rambling walk through Beacon without a word. What in the world was going on? But she kept her questions to herself. 10 minutes later Harry stopped in the courtyard and looked pensively at the statue in the middle. The night was quiet. Finally, Blake couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Harry?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why did you ask me to come with you? And why bring me here?"

Harry smiled at her.

"Ah. I figured that you would want to escape and be alone for a while after all that. I simple gave you an opening."

Blake was dumbstruck.

"What?"

Harry smiled softly.

"I know what it's like to reveal something like that. I figured you would need some time to yourself."

Blake just stared at him for a moment.

"Well? Why are you still here?"

Blake quickly hugged him before turning away. She stopped and looked back over her shoulder when Harry called out to her.

"Oh, and Blake?"

He held up his scroll.

"I expect to hear from you by noon tomorrow."

Blake nodded. "You will." Then she disappeared into the darkness.

 _Whats up guys and girls, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. It was a shorter one but I wanted to get some more out for you guys since some of you are begging for updates. Again I apologize for any awkwardness in the story like I said I'm not very good with writing more emotional sequences. That said I wanted to get all of this out into the open in a more controlled manner. Harry isnt one to just let the situation fester to the point were Blake explodes like she did in cannon RWBY, but he's not one to be heavy handed about it either, hence the reason why he left them to try and work it out themselves. As always please consider leaving a reveiw as constructive criticism is always appreciated, and a huge thank you to everyone who reviewed previous chapters._

 _Happy Hunting_

 _Fenris_


End file.
